


Let me clean your wounds

by Quienfuese



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quienfuese/pseuds/Quienfuese
Summary: Hope Mikaelson and Penelope Park had been paired up to being roommates. What they thought would be a bad idea turns to be a great friendship, even though Josie Saltzman is not happy about that.





	1. You are still so into her

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the talent show.
> 
> No Handon, because long live the gays.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
>  
> 
> I love comments! So please let me know your opinions.
> 
> Follow me or dm me @QuienFuese

This month had been the worst for one Head witch Penelope Park. Finals were coming and all she could think about is how Josie had been avoiding her, not to mention that in the past weeks she had been all cozy with one lonely tribrid Hope Mikaelson. Not that she blames her. The witch never told her why she broke up with her, she makes Josie despise her and then kissed her. She knew the brunette thought she wasn’t enough and that Penelope was being selfish. Sure, she was selfish, but she couldn’t be it with Josie, she knew that exchanging Lizzie’s codependency with hers wasn’t the right call, so she broke up with her even if it hurts. Josie needed to find her true self and Penelope was going to make it happen..or that was the original plan.

 

The only certain thing in her life right now was her friends, no not friends but followers, not that she was complaining. Being in charge was everything to her, but lately her exgirlfriend had put her out of balance.

 

Today was different, she was going to restore the balance, today she was going back to her true self, before she started to really care for someone, before she put her heart in the frontline for a brunette to tear it apart.

 

Josie wasn’t in her classes anymore, so from now on the Saltzman twins aren’t going to messed up her life. Sure, she still was into Josie, but she couldn’t stand it anymore. She was tired of trying to battle. Lizzie’s self-absorbed being was hard enough, but in the past weeks she realized Josie was as part of the problem as her sister. As much as she wanted to blame it all on the blond, Josie had proven to her time after time that she preferred to be in someone’s shadow that to be her own person.

 

Penelope was eating her breakfast, letting the new vampire girl in school hit on her. All was going great, according to plan or so she thought until MG walked her way.

 

“Hey Peez!” The boy said frowning.

“Not to be rude MG, but whatever it is spill out.” She was already sensing that whatever MG was holding was going to ruin her already three hours perfect day.

“Geez chill out, you look like you are going to kill the messenger. Better find out by your own then, Emma requires you in her office.”

“What? What for? I already went to the monthly mandatory meeting.” Suddenly MG glared over the witch’s shoulder.

 

The twins had entered the dining hall. It only took Lizzie Saltzman one look to makes sure MG wonder if he should walk away from the witch. Penelope felt sorry for his friend and decided to go to Emma's office without saying goodbye. When she arrived the headmaster’s favorite student was there.

 

“Oh sorry, whatever you need to tell me can you make it quick? I need to go to class.” She just wanted to get back to make sure she was having some action after the party tonight.

“Please take a seat Penelope.” The witch seated “Ok girls, the reason you are here is because you have been paired up to be roommates” Both girls eyes widened.

“NO WAY, this is not happening, If it is because you need a free room I can sleep with the horses..really is not a problem.”

“Yeah wolfy girl here is more than comfortable around animals.” Hope gave her a killer look.

“Hope this is an opportunity for you to bond and make friends, Penelope here is popular among the students and can help you out.” Emma state calmly. Suddenly the witch remembers she is the only girl with her own room, perks of being feared and loved.

“No offense Emma, but I don’t think you know how friendship works.” The redhair said grumbling.

“Why me? There are…” Emma interrupted Penelope. “This is already settled girls, as we speak Penelope’s things are being moved to your room Hope.”

“Ugh I hope this already covers my social services credits.” The raven-haired was already infuriated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a forty minutes fight that started because ..Please neither Hope or Penelope could remember how it started, someone knocks the door. A furious Penelope Park opened the door yelling a demanding “WHAT?”, but as soon as she meets those already memorized eyes in her head her facade falls. It was the first time since the talent show they were this close.

 

Josie was confused, she was sure that no way her exgirlfriend could be there without an elaborated explanation. A stone-cold Josie didn’t know what to do. Should she run? Of course, she should run! She turned her back to Penelope ready to go.

 

“Jo Please don’t do that.” the girl said with a soft voice and pain in her eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Josie turned nervously looking to the floor.

“Are you going to denied you were about to run away without asking for your newly dear puppy friend?” The raven-hair witch asked with a taunt voice followed by a smirk.

 

Josie couldn’t identify if the tone had jealousy behind or just her ex being an insufferable bitch. Why she was even question that? It has to be the latter.

 

“Shut up Park!” Hope not so slightly pushed the witch to face Josie. “Hey Jo! Please tell me you need me to go out of here because I’m close to join the ‘Burn that bitch hair’ club if I stay 5 minutes longer” Josie blushed and felt guilty after remembering what she has done in the past.

“I..Ohh..I don’t understand, why is she here?” Josie was trying hard not to encounter Penelope’s gaze.

“You have to thanks Emma for that, apparently I’m not friendly enough and she was the only other girl without a roommate.” Hope took Josie’s hand and lead her down the hall.

 

Penelope’s heart aches, there were a time when no way Josie would run away from her or took another person’s hand or will preferred to spend her free time with Hope Mikaelson. She knew Hope wouldn’t be so nice to someone from the good of her heart. For God sake she was in a relationship with Josie and not once she seemed to want to be friends with Hope.

 

This was not definitely how she planned her day. Not only she has to share a room with big moody asshole Hope Mikaelson, but she has to bear Josie move on from her to a sexy and powerful tribrid. Fuck this! Is not like she didn’t have a long list of admirers waiting for her to make the call. Mourning Josie wasn’t how she was going to spend her Friday night, so she left the room heading to the mill, free buzz and a new sexy vampire have to make the trick.

 

 

* * *

 

  
A way too drunk Penelope was trying to get to her dorm room without falling, she was stumbling in the hallway. Hope was walking around the corner when she saw the witch failing in her mission, so she offered to help and grabbed her from her hips.

 

“Thanks, another soul saved by the almighty Hope Mikaelson.” she said while they entered the room.

“Try not to be an asshole when someone is helping you out.” The redhaired said after dropped her in the bed.

 

Of course, her exgirlfriend new love interest had to be the one to help her out. Penelope was trying so hard to not showed that she cared, but of course she had to ask.

 

“So..are you a thing now?” the girl said with disdain.

“What?” Hope was confused, the question came from nowhere. She putted her pajamas on and laid in her bed.

“Please Mikaelson don’t play dumb with me.” Melancholy bursted out her voice, she couldn’t control it. “I just wanna ask to you give me a heads up if you are going to baptize that virgin bed of yours.”

“What are you even..Ohhh” Hope eyes widened, she giggled and recognized this as the perfect opportunity to tease the witch. “What gave us away?”

 

The reality was that Penelope was not prepared for an answer. What was she thinking? She really didn’t want to know who was going down on Josie, but she was not planning on giving away her pain, she had to be the bigger person.

 

“I recognized the nervousness in Josie’s face earlier, she used to be like that when we started dating and I guess if Josie is not giving her free time to Lizzie but you…have to mean something.” It was impossible for Hope no to notice the sadness in her voice. “Anyway there is not case in denied it, I’m happy that Jo found someone, I’m not the heartless bitch Josie seems to picture.”

“You are not as smart as you think you are.” The tribrid smirked.

“I guess I’m not, after all..time after time I keep thinking in someone that would never choose me and here I am admitting it to her new girl.”

“You are still so into her, but I don’t understand. I’m new in being…” She doubted what her next words should be “close to Josie.” Penelope gasped. “Why you ended things with her? I had always though you cheat on her, but maybe that was not the case.” She tried to ask gently.

“Of course not, I could never. She was my everything you know? But time after time she gave me reasons to believe that I would never be hers. At one point I couldn’t bear it anymore, it’s hard when you are the only one fighting for the relationship. I just thought that we need to grow apart for a little while for her to realize why things went wrong and tried to fix them. I tried to help from the outside, not my most brilliant moments I must admit, but Josie never goes for what she wants, unless it’s what Lizzie wants and clearly, I wasn’t something worth fighting for.” Tears escaped Penelope eyes. Hope didn’t have to see them to know that the girl besides her was in pain. “Sorry, probably is very bitchy from me to tell you all these. I hope things with you goes different, you seemed like a…worthy person you know? Even if Lizzie don’t think so.”

 

Hope never thought to see the Penelope Park so vulnerable. Through the years they haven’t interacted at all apart from a few bitch banters from time to time, but they really enjoy that dynamic. The Head witch was hurting for no other than gentle and kind syphoner Josette Saltzman. There was something appealing in that, knowing this badass girl was soft when she cared. Hope couldn´t help but think she wanted to be loved like that. She had listened Josie’s side, but it was more like she ranting about the she-devil, but was this really Satan incarnate? It looks just like a messed-up girl madly in love with too many walls for her to figured out what she wants.

 

“If it helps…We are just friends and not to feed your ego, but that nervousness was caused by you she clearly still has feelings for you. Maybe she just needs time is not like she can read your mind.”

 

Penelope didn’t know if that were good news, for a minute she though Josie moving on meant it was time for her to give up. She wasn’t the kind of person to surrender, but maybe both of them needed exactly that.

 

“Why don’t you make a concrete move? All you do is provoke her.” Hope was really curious.

“We kissed you know? Twice. And twice she ran away before we figured out what it all means.”

“She..” Penelope stopped her before she could formulate something.

“I was only talking to you for the intel puppy. No need on doing this.” What the hell was she doing. No way she was going to poured her heart out to Josie’s new bff.

“Sure.” Hope said with a resigned smile, the walls were up again. She fell sleep thinking that maybe, just maybe she could get used to the girl in the other bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts about this.
> 
>  
> 
> @QuienFuese
> 
>  
> 
> Should I continue? I lost the second chapter and I don't know if this is good enough to rewrite it.


	2. This is our coming-out party

A month has passed, and Emma was not wrong, the girls had become secret friends, for reputation purposes of course. In the halls they ignore each other, but once they were behind closed doors, they were there for each other. They would binge-watch series and talk about their lives. Present, past or future they never run out of topics to talk about. They could have had a horrible day, but at night they have each other to cheer themselves up. Not that they give each other inspirational words, but they knew behind all the sarcasm and irony there were support of some kind.

  
Penelope had come to understand why Hope always wears a shield when it comes to people. She also has guessed why the girl risk her life fighting monsters to save people whom she did not interact at all. The Mikaelsons were the villains of every supernatural story there was and maybe she could change that, maybe she could put a little bit of light in the stain of evil that her family had left.

The raven-haried walked into the room when her roommate was watching a cooking show. She could not help but roll her eyes. Seriously, how many cooking shows could there be? Weekend after weekend Hope was in her bed watching them unless she was hunting a monster. The girl was willing to walk to her closet when an uncomfortable feeling hit her.

The witch knew that the last two years had not been easy for the girl, and even though her family was not visiting her, Hope thought that they had to continue with their lives, after everything they had made for her survival, they deserved to move on of someone who was a magnet of problems. Besides, that was probably a good idea because, from what Penelope understood, Alaric was dead if the Mikaelsons knew what Hope was up to these days. But she couldn’t help feeling pity for the tribrid, because that only means that the redhead should been living her live at the fullest and that clearly wasn’t the case, so she was going to help her friend with that.

 

"I think it's time we consummate our friendship." She said smirking.

"Please Park, you know I'll never have sex with you," the girl said without taking her eyes off the laptop. "I thought your cheery mood lately was because a certain vampire was doing a very good job."

"I'm not going to discuss the fact that we know you would like that to happen." Before Hope could refute, Penelope added "We are going public, change that stinky pajama. We have a party to attend!"

"What happened to the whole ‘there is a reputation to maintain’ thing?" She frowned. "Besides, I don’t do parties."

"Change of plans. I think we should do our first ‘Hated by Lizzie Saltzman’ club event. What better way to end with that blackhole blond than joining forces?”

Penelope knew that was not the real reason, but she was not willing to admit that she simply wanted to spend time with her friend outside that four walls.

"You also owe me after forcing me to watch 15 seasons of Grey's Anatomy, and if that don’t do the trick, I must remind you that I have a two-minute long video of you crying over Derek's death.” She arched her eyebrows insinuating she was ready to leak it.

Finally Hope removed her eyes from the screen to look at the witch, She knew Penelope was not going to let it go. They were having a stare contest when Hope exhaled. It couldn’t be a bad idea, right?

"Okay, but you are forbidden to get drunk, I've already heard you cry twice for Josie this month and I do not intend to do it again for a long time." It took a while for the witch to get back from that.

"I wasn’t crying, I happen to have misty eyes" the tribrid looked at Penelope inquisitively while the girl bated her eyes. "Just get change and put on your nicest puppy collar, this is our coming-out party!"

 

 

* * *

 

They were in silence while walking to the mill. The witch was a little anxious.

“Hey, about our deal..” Penelope couldn’t help but to think that maybe she was showing too much of her vulnerable self to Hope.

“Yeah I know, what we talked in our room, stays in our room.” The tribrid knew what it was about. Her friend feared she could tell something to Josie, but Hope knew their silence was a thing that benefit both.

They exchange a gaze and smiled. No need to say it, with a smile was enough to understand that Afterall, they already knew too much about each other.

 

Hope couldn’t deny that she was happy that she had been persuaded by Penelope to go to the party. The witch made sure to include her in her group of followers, sorry..friends. She wondered why she haven’t done this before, but no more time to waste she was determined to let her friendship with Penelope flows. There was not a single person at the party who had not been staring at them, not only Hope Mikaelson was mixing with the commonwealth, but she was with no other than Penelope Park.

They could seem like a powerful duo, but not when it comes to beer pong. They were playing against MG and Val. The girls had only one cup left in their side, meanwhile Vamp’s team had half.

“Raise your game Mikaelson! We are losing.” She leans to Hope and whispered. “I bet with Val and if we lose, I make damn sure your wish comes true and you are sleeping with the horses.” When Hope threw the ball, not only she missed but she made sure everyone watching laugh at her terrible shoot. “Ugh so this is what happens when I let the dog out.” Penelope groan.

“Do not falter my friend.” The redhead whispers. “Just give me a moment.” The girl ducked down the table. Penelope was disconcerted, but she followed her friend.

“What the hell? This is not the time to scratch your belly if this is what it is.”

“Okay, enough! I had this amazing plan and you just have to bring these dogs banters, I’m scarier than a puppy you know?” Penelope eyes widened, she can’t not believe that grumpy Hope Mikaelson was this childish when she was drunk.

“Sure you are Hun, please continue with this amazing plan of yours in which you are not sleeping next to horses shit.” Hope murmured a spell.

“What did you do?”

“I might have or not put a confusion spell on them, but you can’t tell.” She put her index finger against Penelope’s lips and looked her straight to the eyes. The witch couldn’t help but think that was the closest they had ever been. Hope broke the silence “They will think they are drunk.”

“Because this isn’t suspicious at all.” The girl arched an eyebrow.

“Please is MG! And your girl Valerie isn’t the most brilliant person of all.”

“Common P just get over with it, I’m so ready to claim my prize.” The vampire girl shouted.

 

Penelope stand up and then pulled Hope up, because apparently, she standing wasn’t a hint for Hope to do it as well. 

 

“What was that? Losers gathering?” The blond vampire wink at Penelope.

“False alarm of puke.” Penelope squint her eyes, she was not going to let Val thinks she was in control.

“You are going down Peez! This one is for paired up with Hope instead of me.” MG frown and was open mouthed, he failed.

“Wanting to give me the winning shot? Thanks.” Valerie failed. “Just giving you the chance to caught up.” She smiled at the girls across the table.

“You tricky Mikaelson” Penelope whispered. “When the hell was this spell, three drinks ago.”

The vamps failed shot after shot and Penelope hit right in the cups all of them, because clearly Hope was as useful as a tree when it comes to throwing a ball if that even makes sense, which at least makes it seem not suspicious. The girls won with a single cup left in their side.

“Better luck next time Milton.” She came near Val and whispered something to her ear. Then she returned next to Hope. “I must admit we make a good team. Here is when I pet you right?” Hope punched her in her arm. “I could get used to this Drunk-Hope you know? Let me bring you a drink to celebrate.”

 

When the witch went to the barrels to serve a drink someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

“Want to dance?” Valerie offered her hand to the witch.

“Sure, it might give us time to talk about my prize.” Penelope smirked. 

Before she could take the girl’s hand, she recognized an annoy laugh she wish she would never have to listen for the rest of her life. The girl turned her head a little to meet the source. Lizzie Saltzman with…Oh surprise! Whatever new damage supernatural student that had decided that taking out her tour guide was a good idea. She rolled her eyes, she knew what Lizzie’s presence means… her night was as good as it could get.

 

“You know what? I’m sensing Hope needs me, I should go.” The witch turned around, but the vampire grabbed her wrist before she could go too far.

“Since when you care about the Mikaelson girl.” She said with a disdain that irritated Penelope.

“Since I found out vampires are to needy.” She smirked and woke away from the barn taking the joint she had in her pocket. She was watching the stars remembering memories from a time that now seemed to be so far away, when someone stood in front of her.

“Why don’t you let her see how much you care?” MG asked softly.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Penelope ignited her joint while avoiding having to meet MG´s gaze.

“You are pretty much flirty Peez.” He scratched his nape. “If I wouldn’t know better, I had thought I got a chance, almost got me with your act at the kitchen.” He giggled a little bit to break the tension.

“Get to the point Milton.” Penelope took the joint to her lips and inhale shortly. MG looked uncomfortable, he didn’t know how to approach to his friend. Sure, they hang out but when feelings were involved the witch was a fort.

“I have noticed every time Josie is around you tried not to.…” He made a paused and exhaled. “Bother her with your flings.” He caught the girl eyes waiting for her to say something.

“Are you suggesting that I should shoved into her face every time I’m with someone?” The witch arched an eyebrow, surely she knew that wasn’t what he meant, but deflection was her specialty.

“You are making this hard. I just think that…” The girl lifted a finger to make her friend stop his muttering.

“That’s the thing I don’t recall asking you to think about my love live.” And that was it. MG knew the talk was over. He looked hurt. He knew Penelope Park was not easy, but he thought that he could do something to ease the pain there was between his two friends.

She wasn’t immune to MG’s innocent charm, so she figured she could give something to him. “I don’t think that’s good for anyone.” She gave her joint to MG. Not that she had smoke much, her friend certainly ruined her mood. “Well, as much as I had enjoyed this, I need to find a tribrid before she goes howl to the moon.”

 

 

Penelope made clear her mission was getting the tribrid drunk, but Hope was already in that level when the witch went to get her another drink. The redhead needed to sit for a moment, her drunk self was not something she knew how to deal with. So, she had decided to walk and sit on a log near the campfire away from the people. She rested her head on her hands and began to think about since what moment she let the Park girl take control of the situation. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone touched carefully her shoulder. With all the energies she had left she raised her head to meet Josie.

 

"Hi, I didn’t know you were here." She said mumbling, her head came back to rest in her hands.

"Well…I just arrived, you should have told me that you had a change of heart about parties we could went together." The brunette said with a wide smile.

"Sorry, I clearly didn’t plan this." Nor that she could tell Josie who convinced her to come anyways. "Why did you arrive so late? You could have known Happy-me now you have to settle with Lame-me.”

Josie laughed. "I can see that, I'm sorry I missed it." The girl shrugged. "I was helping Lizzie with a boy drama."

"Well so clearly we couldn’t have arrived together.” There was some kind of defiance in her voice. “You know Josie, I think you should stop dancing around Lizzie." She said with annoyance “I'm sure she can deal with whatever nonsense drama on her own." The girl did not know why she said that, not that she cared anyways because it was true.

"Oh, where did that came from? I thought you had stopped chopping. I guess I was wrong.” Josie frowned waiting for the girl to apologized.

"I said it for your own good." Well maybe her night with Penelope had an effect on her. If the witch could be with her no matter what the others thinks, why not Josie? Afterall she thought she was closer with the syphoner.

"Here, changed my mind.” The girl extended a cup with water to Hope "I thought it better and maybe I can’t carry drunk you to our room.”  

 

The raven-haired arrived not noticing there was someone standing a few meters in front of Hope. While she waited for Hope to receive the cup, Penelope met a pair of murderous eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, I need validation...this is my first fic.
> 
> Leave comments, Kudos, bookmarks to know if I should continue.
> 
> @QuienFuese dm me on twitter if you want, I like to talk to strangers.
> 
> What do you feel about Henelope in this chapter?  
> How you think Josie's going to react?


	3. She hurt you again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly satisfied with this chapter, but hope you enjoy it.
> 
> There is some Posie for the heart because I know we all are still sad/mad about not knowing if Penelope is comming back for S2.

 

 

 

"Of course! why do I even bother! You're always ruining everything for me. "Josie was upset, setting someone on fire kind of upset.

"What? Josie Chill out!" The witch was confused. "We haven’t been in each other’s radar for a month now, because no wonder why, we no longer have classes together."

"One friend Penelope! Hope was that friend that I thought you couldn’t take from me, but here she is…one more of your minions." That was low and Josie knew it.

"Hey, I'm my own person, do not come with that bullshit you Lizzie minion." The tribid did not have the strength to see her, but she made sure to denote anger in her words.

 

Ok enough, Penelope was not going to let that childish situation going further. Before Josie could answer, the witch grabbed her arm and led her close to the forest.

 

"Let go, do not touch me". She released herself abruptly. Penelope was thinking since when she was the bigger person, because apparently Drunk-Hope was the opposite.

“Look, this has nothing to do with you. I know is hard to believe but Hope and I actually get along just fine." She said in a calm voice that only made Josie angrier. "I don’t know what happened, but Hope is wasted as you can see, so it's better that you leave before you say something that you could regret."

"Clearly you got into Hope's head." She was flushed with fury. "Of course, you're so cruel that you like to sit in the front row of my suffering, you needed to be friends with Hope because you ran out of ploys, right?"

"If you really believe that me seeing you suffer is the reason for everything, you are clearly brainwashed by Lizzie."

 

Before the brunette could debate, the witch raised her hand signaling the girl to wait, then she closed her eyes and exhaled before continuing.

 

"Sorry for that, can we stop this? We are in a constant cycle of hurting each other." She looked at the brunette with sad eyes. "I'm tired and I know you too, can we go back to when you were avoiding me? You are clearly good at that." She knew that the latter was not the best thing to end the discussion, but she knew she wasn’t perfect. The girl started walking back to Hope.

"You don’t get to make the calls now." Josie followed, grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face her.

“Look, calm down. I didn’t do anything, I don’t even know what Hope told you.” She made a pause, there were tiredness in her eyes. “What is this about?”

“This is about you been obsessed with Lizzie and draging Hope into that! Can you just give her a break?”

 

Penelope knew that face, she knew that standing position and she knew that tone. Each so familiar that it hurts. Flashes of their fights during their relationship flood her mind.

 

“Ok, I see what this is.” She spoke gently and gave a resignation smile. “Believe me, if something I have enjoyed with Hope is that Lizzie Saltzman is not involve and I think you know there’s no need for me to whisper, for her to figured things out.”

 

Her words sounded so honest, that for the first time in the whole conversation Josie take a moment to think.

 

“You know what I think? You are just pinning all on me because deep down you know all this time, I was right.” Penelope take a step closer to the brunette. “and you screaming at me won’t change that.”

 

The witch took her hands, it was like she was begging. They were staring at each other.

 

“You can’t keep doing this Jojo.”

 

Jojo? Josie was holding her breath, her exgirlfriend was holding her hands and God! she missed that, she was so genuinely that the brunette putted her walls down for a moment.

 

“Don’t ruin things with Hope, you can’t auto sabotage another thing because of Lizzie.” It wasn’t a long moment.

 

Josie took off her hands abruptly. Anger was back in her face while resignation was in Penelope’s.

 

“Don’t act like you care about my friendship with Hope.” Penelope was assorted with the fury that Josie emanated. “And don’t blame _us_ on Lizzie, you were the one who ruined all.”

"Oh, I am not blaming _us_ just on Lizzie.” She widened her eyes. “I may have been the one who finish things Jo, but we were broken long before that."

 

Josie didn’t know how to take that, she never fully understood what went down between them. For her their breakup was out of the blue, but apparently wasn’t the same for Penelope.

Penelope was waiting for an answer, but when she realized it wasn’t coming, she gazed at Hope and Josie followed her eyes.

 

“I know it’s not for me to tell you to fight for the things you want anymore, but..” Josie interrupted.

"Stop acting like you care! You are always playing me It was you who left and made a mess of our relationship afterwards." She said to herself more than to the person in front of her.

 

It was easier to blame it all on the witch.

Penelope knew Josie wasn’t the best at handling her emotions. That’s why she had decide to take it on, but that didn’t mean that every word Josie said wasn’t stabbing her heart.

 

“I know where this is coming from, but I need you to know I do care, I have always cared.” Her voice cracked.

“It doesn’t seem that way all these months when you were acting like a stone hearted bitch.”

 

_Stab_

 

“You haven’t been listening Josie.” She whispered.

 

Penelope walked to Hope and helped her get up. She grabbed her waist and put her arm on her shoulders.

 

“You always leave.” She said with desdain.

 

_Stab_

 

If Josie wouldn’t have been full of rage, she would notice the witch was about to cry.

 

_And you always let me._

 

Penelope knew some things of the conversation were unnecessary, they had deviated from the point more than once.

 

“You know Josie? You should ask yourself what you are really mad about.”

 

She couldn’t take that Josie didn’t understand anything at all, so she turned around with Hope and started walking away from Josie before she could fall apart.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Josie sat in the log Hope was minutes before. She did not know what had just happened, it was not typical of her to simply said what she had in her head. Maybe that's why she never did it, because it always went wrong. After all, she had hurt…Hope? Yeah, she had hurt Hope.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone sat alongside.

 

“How much you heard?” She was upset enough with herself to even cared about that.

“I didn’t wanna be nosy, but you know vampire senses.” The boy said pointing to his ear.

“Bounce MG I take it from here.” The boy walked away without hesitation, not that he knew what to said anyways, and the blond sat where he was before.

 

Did Lizzie hear? That only will make thinks worst. But on the other hand, did she cared enough to leave her date?

 

“Guess what? Everyone is talking about nuns of Satan.” Of course, this isn’t about Josie. “Ugh I bet they are plotting against me.”

“I don’t know Liz, maybe that isn’t about you.” The words came without thinking, but maybe they weren’t addressed to Lizzie.

“It is, I just have to figure out what Satan’s new ploy is this time, I would not let she take me by surprise again.” She finally gave a look to her twin and widened her eyes “Please tell me you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Kiss Satan.” Before Josie could answer she continued. “You should really find someone new, I’m tired of watching you dropping your panties every time she winks.”

“Lizzie! Gooood.” The brunette flushed and turned her head away so her twin couldn’t see. “Why would you think that?”

“Don’t act like it would be a surprise Josette.” She pointed the girl’s face. “That look, you are drooling.”

“Well that was not what this is at all.” She sighted. “I already told you that won’t happen again.”

“She hurt you again? I will give her scabies!” The girl was almost shouting.

“Perhaps, this time she is not the only one to blame.” She said calmly.

“AhAh! You are not doing this, first I will exorcise you before you excused the Blair bitch.” Lizzie gave her sister a hug and stood up. “Anyway, I need to go find Brad. Are you coming?” She pointed the mill.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came to me today. I’ll just go to our room.” The girl walked on the opposite direction.

 

 

There was no point in going to her room, Josie knew she couldn’t get some sleep after what just happened. Without thinking it to much she went to that one place that give her calm.

 

She started walking to the dock with a single question in her head: What was she mad about?

 

Once she was there, the girl sat looking to the lake. So much memories flustered her head, but there was one in particular that popped...that first time she felt Penelope Park’s attention wasn’t anyone’s, but hers.

 

 

 

_“Explain me again what we are doing here.” The girl approached to the end of the dock._

_“Already told you. Somewhere on the bottom of the lake there is this alga that we need for our project.”_

_“And there is no other way to get it but swimming?”_

_“Of course there is, but where’s the fun in that.” The brunette gave her a doubtful look._

_“Common!” She smirked._

_“We are going to get in trouble.” She crossed her arms._

_“No, we are not, you are the headmaster’s daughter, right?” The witch took off her shirt and Josie panic. Should she turn around? Oh, she should but she couldn’t help staring._

_“Don’t you ever want to have a little fun and break the rules?” It was ‘taking off the skirt’ time and Josie was losing it._

_“Okay, we better get an A.” She stuttered._

 

_The brunette was taking off her shirt…her shirt with buttons behind. Apparently, she was being very clumsy, because Penelope stepped behind her._

 

_“Let me help you with that.” She started unbuttoning her shirt, she knew the effect she had so she made sure to do it slow._

 

_When they were both on their underwear Penelope pushed Josie and then jumped. The witch swam to approach her partner. They were both laughing and staring at each other. When the brunette realized how close they were her heart skipped a beat._

 

_“Aren’t you going to take the algae.” She said taking her eyes away._

_“Oh no, that was just an excuse.”_

_“What you mean?”_

_“I like swimming.” she shrugged._

_“And you have to do it on the lake?” Josie frowned. “We have a pool you know?”_

_“Yeah but this is more exciting.” The girl arched an eyebrow._

 

_That didn’t explain why she was there. They weren’t friends, they just had been paired up in a project…Wait, now that she thinks it…it wasn’t a coincidence that they were the only ones without a partner. Sure, Lizzie wasn’t in that class, so it wasn’t a surprise that she hadn’t have a partner, but Penelope have a coven at her feet._

 

_“Why I’m really here Penelope?” She asked demanding._

_“Well I figured that if the headmaster’s daughter accompanied me in this no so legal activity I couldn’t be punish.”_

_“You could have just asked.” Josie started swimming back to the dock._

_“Ohh and you would have said yes?” Penelope followed her._

 

_Josie ignored her, climbed the dock and took her stuff._

 

_“Wait!” Penelope climbed the dock. “Don’t leave.” She sighed loudly. “Maybe that’s not it.”_

_“Explain yourself.” Josie demanded._

_“Uhh I like bossy women.” The girl smirked_

_“I’m leaving.” Josie turned around but Penelope grabbed her wrist before she could walk away._

_“Ok,Ok…Maybe I just want to get to know you a little better.” She said softly. “And for the fact that your sister hates me, being your class partner seemed like the only way.”_

_“That don’t explain why you make me jump to the lake, I’m nearly freezing to death.”_

_“Well is your fault that you delate it until night. I told you to meet me sooner. “She made a goofy face. “Don’t be all grumpy about it, it’s have been a fun date, right?”_

_“Sorry about that, something came up with my sister.” Was when she finished that sentence that she realized what Penelope had say. “Da..Date?” She was holding her breath._

_“It’s funny how you are always apologizing.” She clearly omitted Josie’s question. “It’s my turn, let me make it up to you.”_

 

_How she knew that Josie was always apologizing?_

 

_“What about we started over and just…talk, it’s a lovely night.” Josie was confused, she didn’t know why Penelope Park wanted to do that with her. “Common, are you proving my point that just asking don’t make the trick?” The girl arched her eyebrows._

_“Fine, but I’m wet.”_

_“I tend to have that effect.” The raven-haired winked._

_“Are you always this confident?” Josie said a little too serious._

_“You need to work in your compliments If you want to win me over, Jojo”_

_“It wasn’t a…” Jojo?_

_“Let’s do this, let’s go change and I meet you here in an hour.”_

 

_Josie went quickly to her room, before Penelope could finish putting her clothes on. Luckily Lizzie was with her mother in one of those mother-daughter moments talking about love interests, which Josie did not feel very comfortable with, she didn’t have much to share after all. For the first time she was glad about that. She would not have to explain to her twin why even though she was tricked to jump into the lake, she could not stop smiling or why she was taking a little more time than necessary to get ready just to see the blonde’s nemesis._

 

_Josie did not know what to think, she had already interacted with Penelope a while ago when she showed her around the school. She couldn’t deny she was attracted to her since then, but after that the raven-haired had climbed to the top of the social pyramid stepping Lizzie in her way up, so the brunette wouldn’t interact with her at all, although that didn’t stop her to make quick stares over her much more frequently than normal._

 

_Once the girl was ready, she hurried back to the lake. Penelope was sitting looking at the stars._

 

_“Hey.” Josie approach staring at the blanket in the dock._

 

 _Her heart was beating fast, she was nervous, and she could not stop thinking about all the embarrassing things that could happen, she was not very good at controlling her_ _feelings._

 

_Wait, feelings? What feelings? They barely knew each other. Why was she so nervous? Surely Penelope did that all the time with girls._

 

_Little did she know that Penelope had already done a spell to lower her heart rate. The girl was not used to this, her bets were always safe, after all who could resist this evil temptress, but this time it was different. She was nervous, because she didn’t know if the girl was going to reciprocate, Josie Saltzman was the opposite of what she had ever has._

 

_“I didn’t know what you like to eat, hope I made the right choices.” Penelope knew she had, after all she was always staring at the twin in the dining hall. Josie sat beside her._

_“So, you always do this kind of stuff?” Penelope stared at her not giving a glimpse of what she was thinking._

_“I don’t.” She said so serious that Josie already wanted that the ground swallows her. “You look nice, Jojo.” Josie relaxed and Penelope smiled for herself, she knew the girl had take her time to get ready._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you that were asking about pairings..At the beginning I had an idea of how I want this to went, but while writing...some other ideas felt right. So I will take the comments into account.
> 
> Still...I find exciting for you to not knowing how is going to end.
> 
> Leave comments or kudos if you want me to continue...I need validation.
> 
> @QuienFuese dm if you want.


	4. That was for real?

The girls got to their room and lay in silence looking at the ceiling.

 

“I think that was a success for our first club event.” Penelope said with a cheerful voice.

“And I think we already passed the part when you pretend you are not whipped by Josie.” the redhaired said with that annoying Hope Mikaelson tone.

"Ouchhh” She surrendered. “Why I always have to make things worse?" There was sadness in her voice. "I came to terms that we were over, but I was hoping we could treasure the memories, you know?"

"It wasn’t your fault, you just get caught in our fight." She said trying to comfort the witch "I brought up Lizzie."

"I realized. Bad move." She giggled. " I know that at the beginning of the year I made everything for her to hate me, but it’s like she thinks our relationship was a lie." She was holding a lump.

"Josie is very insecure, she just wanted to hurt you." She frowned. “You are not the only who poured her heart out with me, you know? You two are such fools with communication problems, still hung on each other, but too afraid to make a move.

"Therapist Mikaelson, I'm not interested in what Josie told you." A tear fell on her cheek. "What would I care If her actions speak way lauder."

 

Hope knew that this was the moment to let the silence invade the room.

 

"Look Hope, I'm sorry if I screw your friendship with Josie." Penelope said with hesitation. "The truth is that I enjoy sharing the room with your puppy ass. It was fun to finally get out of here and I do think we make a good team "

"Are you declaring your love for me Penelope?" She said giggling. "Aw when do I start receiving love letters?"

"Shut up Mikaelson!" The witch threw a pillow to Hope.

 

Hope took out the pillow from her face.

 

"I’m not worry about my friendship with Josie." She said thoughtfully. "I'm more worried about how this is going to affect you getting back with her."

"What are you talking about?" Penelope turned to take a look at Hope.

"I already decided it, you are going to get your girl back." She said still looking at the ceiling.

"It's not that you can decide that Mikaelson, I can’t even decide that." She returned to her previous position and sighed loudly. "Josie told me when she was slug drunk that we were never getting back together."

"Penelope Park not getting what she wants?" She said amused.

“I don’t even know what I want anymore.”

“Well, let’s find out.”

"What is your angle here?" She was curious.

"The truth is I'm tired of listening you two mourning and wouldn’t be bad to see you two hardheads happy for once." Penelope was not emotionally stable enough to be able to debate and not so deep down it was nice having someone to help her fight for Josie.

"Can you give me my pillow back?"

"I have a better idea". The girl got off her bed and climbed into Penelope’s.

"What are you doing?" Penelope turned to face Hope. “You know I do not fuck drunk girls." She smirked.

"Shut up, you know you were dying to have me in your bed." Hope turned giving her back to Penelope.

"Maybe, you're not so bad yourself Mikaelson." The witch put her arm around her waist.

 

It took a while for her to fall asleep. Afterall how could she? Her heart was shattered once again, but she felt a calm she hadn’t felt a long time ago, so she stopped thinking about the shattering and let the calm invaded her.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Penelope woke up, she was still cuddling Hope. The last time she slept cuddling someone was with…Okay time for a bath.

 

After she arrived at her room, she tried not to be loud while putting some clothes on.

 

_Knock Knock_

 

When she opened the door it was the most unexpected person in her mind.

 

"Hi Dr Saltzman, what are you.." Alaric quickly interrupted her.

"Ms. Park "

 

Ms. Park ... There was a time when he called her by her first name, but clearly things changed when Josie and Penelope ended their relationship, more specifically since Penelope ended things with Josie or to be more precise since Penelope broke Josie’s heart. Alaric tries not to get involved in the love lives of his daughters, after all that was more of Caroline thing. However, Alaric had made sure that Penelope did not feel comfortable with his presence, you can thank Lizzie for that.

 

"Is Hope here? She didn’t come to train today, she never loses a workout."

"Ehmm, yes, but.."

"Tell her I need her in my office." He gave her a severe look

 

_Great, now he thinks I dragged his Pet down to some sort of evil path._

 

"Sure, Dr Saltz .."

 

Alaric walked away before Penelope could finish a sentence.

 

She approached her bed and shake Hope not so gently.

 

"Hey wake up!"

"Uhmm no." she grunted.

"Don’t make this hard, my condescension for your drunken self finished."

"Shhhh."

"Okay, you asked for it." The girl stared at her friend. " _Nequissimi ignea asinum_."

 

A flame started covering Hope’s ass.

 

"What the hell?" The redhead quickly sat up in a jump, shutting it down. "Did you just?" Her eyes were wide open.

"It's a trick I learned from ..." The witch stared at the floor. "It never fails."

 

Hope was touching her bottom, still with her eyes wide open.

 

"It feels weird, right?" The witch smirked.

"Do that again and ..." There was another way to pocked. "I can also pick up a trick from Josie's book you know."

“Try it.” The girl gave a forced smile.

 

Hope realized her discomfort and decided to finish the topic.

 

"It hurts." She putted her head in her hands.

"Your weakness is alcohol, noticed!" She said raising her index finger. “You are such a lightweight.”

 

The redhead started looking around.

 

"Wait, why I am in your bed?" She was astonished. "Did we?" She made a disgusting face.

"The night Hope Mikaelson was tamed, jumm." Hope rolled her eyes. "Even if decide to give you the pleasure, believe me you would never forget." She winked. "What don’t you remember?"

"Don’t worry, I remember very well your love declaration."

" _Nequissimi ign_ .."

"I don’t mind throwing you against the wall again." She warned seriously.

"Shut up, the slug confused my reflexes." The raven haired rolled her eyes.

"Slug? More like twin." She grinned.

"You saw that?" Penelope looked at the corner of her eyes.

"Touching fronts? Very sweet."

"You know we don’t talk about her unless ..."

"Unless you're drunk." Hope interrupted. "Alcohol shatter your facade as a tough girl." She raised her index finger miming Penelope. "Long time notice."

"Careful, don’t want to wreck your only friendship, anyway, Dr Saltzman came and asked why his spoiled child didn’t go to lick his ass." She gave a smirk. "Sorry..kick his ass."

"Shit ..What time is it?"

"We have half an hour before the breakfast time is over." She pulled the blanket. "Dress up, you can take a bath after lunch."

 

Hope putted on the first thing she found, and the girls went to the door. When Penelope left the room and started walking down the hall, Hope paused for a moment. They were crossing the line where their friendship ended, usually once they passed the threshold each one took her course until they convene again at night.

 

"Are you coming, Mikaelson?" The witch said without turning.

 

Hope could not help but smile. She rushed to her roommate to walk by her side.

 

"You smell that?"

"What?"

"Tribid’s Barbecue" She grinned.

 

Hope punched her arm.

 

"It wasn’t even funny."

"Yes, it was."

 

The girls walked in the dinning hall and dish up some food. It seemed it wasn’t a good time to be there for Penelope, she was unusually quiet and barely taking her eyes away her food, even though It wasn’t like she was eating.

 

After finishing eating Hope leaned to Penelope.

 

"Does she always..?"

 

"Stare with a resting concern pouty face?" The witch said without taking out her eyes from her breakfast. "You get used to it after a while." She dropped the fork in the tray a little too loudly.

 

Hope looked at her inquisitive.

 

"Well, see you later. Need to find Dr Saltzman." She stood. "Try not to ruin your chances even further." She said nodding at Josie.

"That was for real?" The witch finally looked at Hope.

"Oh, it was. Prepare your best game, Park." She grinned and walk away.

 

Before Penelope could say something, someone stood behind her.

 

"Hey P." Valerie gave a small smile.

 

The witch took her slay and walk to the trolley, the vampire following her.

 

“What you want?” She putted away the slay.

"I can see that Hope and you are friends now." Penelope gave her a bitchy resting face. "And that’s great.” The witch tilted her head. “Can we skip all this and go straight to my room?" Val fidget a lace in Penelope’s shirt. "I think I have a bet to fulfill."

 

The raven-haired looked at her dubious until she felt a pair of brown eyes and glance over the vampire’s shoulder to met them.

 

"Let’s go." Penelope grabbed Valerie’s hand and walked out of the dining room.

 

 

-.-.-.-

 

That was the first time Josie saw Penelope grabbing someone’s hand it wasn’t hers. Her heart ache, but not time to think about that. She needed to go and catch up Hope.

 

She stood up and started walking towards the entrance Hope had left, luckily for her it wasn’t the same at which Penelope and that annoying, ugly (Not the popular opinion.), not her,  vampire went out.

 

Right now, she was a mess of feelings, but for now she would not wander what really triggered her last night, she needed to make amends with Hope.

 

She was thinking while walking that all she wanted in the last few months was her evil ex to leave her alone, but once she did, she began to feel emptiness.

 

Stop! She needs to find Hope. She cannot allow herself thinking about that. Penelope had broken her heart and knowing how little she needs to put Josie out of balance angered her.

 

No! No! no more Angry-becauseofherevilex- Josie.

 

When she found Hope, she was about to knock Alaric’s door.

 

What a surprise!

 

Josie touch her arm gently.

 

"Hey Jo! Are you coming to scream a little more? "Hope gave her a quick glance.

“Can we talk?” She wasn’t capable to look at her friend.

“Sure.” Hope went to sit in the waiting room, Josie followed her.

"I don’t know where to start." She was embarrassed.

"I bet you rehearsed this conversation a thousand times in your head." Hope gave her a small smile "What can go wrong?"

"I really don’t think you're a Penelope’s minion." Josie could not take her eyes off the ground.

"I know you don’t, but then why you say it?" The girl tilted her head a little.

"I think your words reminded me of what she is always telling me, and I couldn’t handle it."

"And is she wrong?" The redhead raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"I..I..don’t know, she just hates Lizzie." Finally, Josie looked at the girl.

"Do you really think that's all there is behind?" Hope held his gaze looking for the truth in her eyes.

"I don’t know what to think, she’s always playing games. Her actions are not very clear, one minute is like she despises me and the other she kisses me." Josie looked away.

"For what I understand yours..neither." She frowned. Josie opened her mouth a little to speak but she did not know what to say. Hope discovered what was behind her concern.

"I don’t talk with Penelope about what you tell me if that worries you Jo." She putted a hand on her shoulder inviting the brunette to speak. "It's okay if you don’t trust me anymore, but you can’t keep bottling your emotions." She gave her a sad look. "Yesterday you exploded and for what reason?"

 

Reason? Had it been because Hope had said something bad about her sister? Or because she really thinks that Penelope approached Hope to annoy her? Or because Penelope could be Hope's friend without restrictions, and she couldn’t? Or because Hope spend her time with Penelope? Or is it the other way around?

 

Josie opted for the simplest answer, the answer that avoid more questions and could cover her emotions at least for now.

 

"Lizzie is...my safe place." She said stammering. "She's my sister, I can’t stand that someone despises her."

 

Hope chose to keep quiet, she knew that her relationship with Lizzie was not exactly in good terms and if something she could learn from Penelope was that pointing all things that were wrong with Lizzie was a lost battle. Not that she could blame Josie, she understands that family was always and forever.

 

Josie realized the reason for her silence, so she preferred not going down there. She did not know if Hope really hated Lizzie or was just the result of how her sister treated her. But as much as she wanted to blame this on her father for neglecting them and spend all his time with Hope it was also her fault. It was she whom behind the curtains started the hatred Hope and Lizzie had between each other years ago, when she lied about Hope spreading rumors about Lizzie’s mental illness.

 

Hold on a minute, what was she doing? Was she about to do it again? She knew that Hope did not let people in easily. She had already ruined her relationship with Lizzie, was she really going to take Penelope away too? Is not that she had a claim on the raven-haired anymore. That was not her, all these years she had been supporting Lizzie to redeem herself she couldn’t isolate and hurt Hope again. So finally, she made a decision.

 

“Sooo, you two get along?” Josie asked with hesitation.

“Well..she is still annoying and a bitch from time to time, but I think we both have that in common” She giggled.

"I'm fine with you being friends with Penelope. I trust you." Hope look at her curious. "I just hope you remember who first realized that it was not so bad to be your friend." Hope smiled. "Are we good? She gave the tribrid a half smile.

"I think we are." Hope gave her a hug, after a few seconds she walked away a bit. "Penelope is now my roommate, it wouldn’t hurt if you tried to be civil with her." Josie stared at the floor. "I'm tired of hanging out with you in the woods and it's not that your room is an option." the redhead said almost begging.

"I think I am as civil as I can be." She shrugged.

"Hmm I would not call avoiding your ex being civil exactly." Hope grabbed her hand to get her attention. "Just think about it, okay?" She was not convinced with Josie's face, so an idea came up. "I make you a deal," She said amused. "If you can be nice to Penelope, I'll do the same with Lizzie, what you say?"

 

Josie hadn’t responded, she was staring Hope’s hand.

 

"Jo, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Oh, but they both knew that was not a question to asked lightly.

"We have a deal, but only for the sake of our friendship." Neither Hope nor Josie knew how true those words were.

"Okay, I need to talk to your father." She hugged the brunette. “Later Jo.”

 

 

That wasn’t how Josie expected things to go.

 

She being nice with Penelope?

 

Hope being nice with Lizzie?

 

It was even possible?

 

Well at least she could see Penelope from time to time whenever she goes to hang out with Hope in their room,

 

Hope basically said that, right?

 

Stop it! It’s all for the sake of her friendship with Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments.
> 
> @Quienfuese dm me I'm friendly
> 
> What are you thoughts? 
> 
> I'm that kind of person who needs comments. So, if you want to see more, comment.


	5. I am mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer, enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> Josie finally talks about her feelings
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts. It makes me happy when you do.
> 
> .

It was the first class in the morning ‘Enchantments’. The twins were forming a circle with the other witches.

 

Ms. Schell was late, not that anyone cares except from Josie. She didn’t like to be wasting her time, even though she barely learned something in that class. The girl was always ahead from the curriculum.

 

After ten minutes of waiting, the teacher opened the door.

 

“Sorry for the wait witches.” Ms. Schell held the door. “Come in.”

 

Some girls and two boys entered to the classroom, between them were Penelope and Hope. As soon as Josie recognized the silhouette of her ex she turned her gaze to the floor.

 

“Great, hell came to us.” Lizzie said.

 

Ms. Schell closed the door and headed towards the circle of students.

 

“Ok class, as you might heard Ms. Virtanen is away until she recovered from the hellfire incident, meanwhile we will open our chanting circle to her class.” She opened her arms signaling her students to open the circle and give some space to the new ones.

 

Hope sat next to Josie and smiled at her, while Lizzie rolled her eyes to welcome her.

 

Penelope hesitate a moment before walk to the circle, thinking if she should follow Hope or just sit besides someone of her coven, but Hope took her choice away when she widened her eyes and pointed with her head the empty space at her side.

 

“This is actually a good opportunity for you to test energy balance. You already tested harmony between your own group, so pick up a partner from the other one.”

 

Everyone stood up looking for a partner.

 

“Hey Lizzie! Paired up with me.” Hope said enthusiastic. She leaned to Josie to whisper. “Remember our deal.”

“Wha..No!” before the blonde could object Hope grabbed her hand and lead her to a corner of the room.

“I think that leaves us.” Penelope said arching her eyebrows.

 

Josie quickly looked around, but everyone already had a partner.

 

“It’s not going to be difficult.” The girl sat in the floor. “We had done this a thousand times.”

“That was before...”

“Common, everybody already started.” She extended her arms for Josie to take her hands and smirked.

 

The brunette sat and when she was about to lay her hands on the floor to take some magic, Penelope grabbed them.

 

“Just take it from me.” The raven-haired said while closing her eyes.

 

Penelope wasn’t offering from the kindness of her heart. She wanted Josie to remember what syphoning from her was like. It was something they had done daily, but now it had been months without feeling the sensation.

 

At first Josie was reluctant, but she decided to go through it.

 

A warmth covered Penelope’s hands.

 

Harmony invaded them, they both missed the feeling of magic flowing between them. They had a good connection back when they were together and for sure that hadn’t banished.

 

After a while, Penelope opened one eye to inspect on Josie.

 

As soon as she confirmed Josie was in trance, she closed it and smirked.

 

“Still feels different?” The raven-haired said with enough cockiness to perturb Josie.

“What?”

 

Josie knew what she was talking about. When they were together the brunette had explained that she feels different when syphoned from her. It was like the energy flowing through her gave her calm and invaded her. The brunette didn’t know if it was because what she feels about her, but she knew Penelope loves to think that’s the reason.

 

“Syphoning from me.”

 

Josie opened her eyes furrowing her eyebrows.

 

It does, it does feels different, but she was not going to say it.

 

“Still turn you on?” She said confident.

 

Penelope open her eyes carefully trying not to show she was surprised by the comment.

 

“Hmm you know the setting I need for that, get me to bed and you’ll know.” The girl winked.

“Why bother? Aren’t you into feeding now?”

“Jealous?” She said challenging.

“Don’t have to give twice a look to know you don’t care about her.” The brunette tried to show she was unbothered and closed her eyes.

 

She wasn’t sure that was true, but she was hoping it was.

 

“Still curious you even got to look.” The witch closed them too.

 

So it was…

   

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

“If you give me fleas, I’ll end you.” Lizzie said with disdain.

“Let’s just focus on this.” Hope said trying not to let the blond get into her skin.

 

Hope was avoiding any interaction apart from the task, but they weren’t accomplished it.

 

She was trying to hold herself, but after a long while she had to said something.

 

“I don’t like this, you need to relax, I perceive some...” Hope didn’t know how to describe it, but certainly it was the opposite of harmony. “Tension.”

“Oh, I’m sorry perhaps is my bipolarity what you don’t like.”

 

The comment took Hope by surprise, but she tried to give some comfort to the girl. The tribrid thought maybe Lizzie was having a bad day.

 

“You have this.” The redhead rubbed the twin’s hands with her thumbs gently.

 

The gest only irked Lizzie even more.

 

“Why you even paired with me?” The blonde opened her eyes.

“I don’t know, we haven’t paired in years.” She said trying to give a simple excuse.

“Three years ago, to be exactly.” She seemed upset. “What’s your deal here, want to spread some more rumors?”

“What?” The tribrid opened her eyes and wide them, she was confused.

“Okay class you are dismissed and remember until further notice Ms. Virtanen group will be met here.”

 

Lizzie took off her hands abruptly and rushed to leave the classroom.

 

Josie quickly syphoned a little magic from Penelope before releasing her.

 

The brunette did it without thinking, she couldn’t help it. The girl didn’t know when she could get the chance to do it again, she just hoped her exgirlfirend hadn’t noticed.

 

She did, the raven-haired stared at her and squinted.

 

Josie wait for her to say something, but the witch decided just to leave the room.

 

Hope approached to Josie to see how all went.

 

“Don’t do that ever again.” The brunette frowned.

“That bad? Mine wasn’t a good experience either.” She gave a resigned smile.

 

Josie preferred not to answer. She was embarrassed that she had enjoyed doing the task with Penelope and even worse that the girl noticed it.

 

“Hey, want to play _Parcheesi_ after class?”

“Yes.” Josie said surprised, normally she would have to convinced Hope to play with her.

“Okay, see you in my room after class then.” The redhead said before Josie could assimilated what that means.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took Josie a while to finally knock at the door.

Hope and Penelope where madly laughing in their room when they heard. The redhead stood up from her bed and went to open it.

 

“Hey Jo.” She opened entirely the door for Josie to come in.

 

The brunette entered trying not to cross looks with the other girl in the room, but eventually they locked eyes.

 

“Here to take my proposition?” Penelope smirked.

“This was a bad idea.” The brunette rolled her eyes.

 

Josie turned around and before she could grab the door handle, she felt someone taking her wrist.

 

“Nono.” Hope said.

“Don’t worry, already leaving.” Penelope stood from her bed and walked towards Hope. “Text me if you need anything, ok?” She said worry before leaving the room.

“What was that?” Josie turned her eyes to Hope. “Are you ok?” She said gently.

“Yeah, it’s nothing” She shook her head. “What proposition?”

“Ughh, nothing.” She rolled her eyes. “Penelope Park being Penelope Park.” The girl approached her friend. “Don’t change the subject.”

“Today is my mom’s birthday.”

“Oh, I don’t know what to said.” She gave a sad smile.

“I don’t want you to say anything, just let’s play.” She smiled gently.

 

She already had a sorrow talk with Penelope, and she only wanted from her other friend to distract her.

 

Josie nodded and proceed to take the game out of her bag pack.

 

Time passed and Hope accused Josie of putting a spell on the dices. The brunette was crushing her.

 

After moving her pieces, the redhead talked.

 

“Your dad asked me to go on a mission and I want to ask if you want to join me.”

“I don’t think my dad will approve.” Josie took the dices and shake them in her hands.

“Actually, he told me I would have to bring one of you.” The brunette stopped herself of throwing the dices and looked at Hope with confusion. “You know, for syphoning purposes. It wasn’t hard to decide between you two.” She grinned.

“Why he didn’t ask me?” The twin frowned.

“I don’t know, you know he is always busy.” The redhead said uncomfortable.

 

She never knew how to handle the fact that Alaric trust her more than her daughters.

 

“Is he coming?” The girl threw the dices.

“No, is actually a really easy thing to do.” She said without concern. “I’ll explain on the road, is a 10 hours ride”

“Ok, count me in.” The brunette grinned and moved her pieces.

“Great.” She gave a little smile.

 

Josie took the dices and extended her hand towards Hope.

 

“You know this could be even funnier if we invite someone else.” The tribrid said.

“I could ask MG next time.”

“Or we could ask Penelope.” Josie glared at Hope. “I mean she’s always here anyway.” She shrugged.

Josie thought it for what it seemed forever.

“Maybe, she’s good at this.” She finally said. “I’m tired of beating your ass constantly.” She chuckled.

“Hey! I’m not that bad.” Hope joined and chuckled too.

 

They were both staring and laughing when the door opened.

 

“Hey, is almost curfew.” Penelope said walking into the room. “Bring you this” She handled a smoothie to Hope and looked at Josie. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were still here.”

 

Josie couldn´t help but noticed it was a strawberry and banana smoothie, Hope’s favorite.

 

“I’ll go.” The brunette rushed to leave the room.

 

Josie didn’t know what she was feeling, but she knew she needed to get out of there.

 

Memories flushed her head, every time she was feeling sad Penelope always brought her favorite smoothie to cheer her up.

 

Hope was staring at the door, what just happened? Josie left without saying goodbye.

 

“Hmm..You really suck at this.” Penelope said looking at the board. “No way you could win.”

 

Hope turned her attention to Penelope.

 

“Shut up.” The redhead turned her gaze to her. “Thank you for the smoothie by the way.”

 

* * *

 

A few days passed by.

 

Hope hadn’t heard about Josie, she thought may be Lizzie had another episode and she needed to be with her, Afterall the blonde was acting weird in enchantments class.

 

The redhead went to find Josie in the library, where they always met to study. They had agreed a week ago to do a general review together for the exam of History of magic.

 

When she arrived at the library, she saw the brunette reading in her usual seat next to the window.

 

“Hey, ready for a long ass study session.” Hope grinned.

“I was thinking, I should study by myself. Don’t what to get distracted.” Josie answered without taking her eyes from the book.

“You know I’m always focus when studying.”

“Maybe you can study with Penelope instead.”

 

What she said? She immediately regretted it.

 

The words came from her mouth without thinking.

 

She was as surprised as Hope was.

 

“I’m sorry, did I do anything?” The redhead said dubious.

“No, you didn’t.” The brunette answered still without taking her eyes from the book.

“Then, why I’m sensing you are mad at me.”

“I don’t think I am.” She murmured.

“Is this about me and Penelope being friends? Because you said you were fine with that.”

“It’s not that.” The girl said slowly.

“Then what is it?”

“Not here.” Josie said hoping that her friend will let it go.

“Fine.” She said annoyed that Josie was not even looking at her.

 

Hope quickly and abrupt took Josie’s book, threw it in her backpack and putted it in her shoulder. Then, she grabbed her arm and lead her outside the building.

 

“Speak.” The redhead said harshly.  

 

Josie was staring at the ground, anyone could say she had a burden. Hope softened her face, her friend seemed hopeless, so she decided to change tactics.

 

“It’s alright you can tell me.” The tribrid said gently.

 

The brunette kept quiet, so Hope decided to take the lead.

 

“A few days ago we were fine and now we are not?” She tilted her head. “Lizzie found out about us hanging out?” the girl raised her eyebrows inviting her friend to talk.

“No and it’s not anything that you did either.” The girl sighted. “It’s just..Penelope.” she finally looked at Hope.

 

Maybe it was a good idea let it all out.

 

“What she did?” She frowned.

 

Josie shook her head.

 

“Nothing, she just was right.” The brunette smiled ironically. “I wanted to be mad at you or mad at her, but I can’t. I’m just mad at myself.” She mumbled.

 

Hope wasn’t following, so Josie resigned to give more information.

 

“Penelope don’t care just for anyone, I saw the look she gave you at the party when you were drunk and then yesterday when you were sad.” The twin said with a resigned smile.

 

Josie turned around, she wasn’t prepared to look at Hope while saying what she was about to say.

 

“She cares about you. I knew it wasn’t a facade just to bother me.” She said with resignation and made a pause before continuing. “I was mad because there has been some time since she looked at me that way and I missed it. I missed knowing nothing bad is going to happen because she is going to be there, I missed someone taking care of me instead of the other way around.” She sighted. “I missed been someone’s priority.

 

Josie was releasing, she felt less and less burden while speaking. It felt better that bottling up everything.

 

“I missed her so much that I want it so hard to believe there were ulterior motives behind, because I can’t handle someone else having what I don’t have anymore.” Desperation was all over her voice. "I want her attention." She whispered.

 

It was now the time to admit it everything, there was no stepping back.

 

“And I’m mad.” Josie turned around to face Hope. “I’m mad with myself for feeling this way.” She shook her head. “I’m such an idiot” She said giggling. “I promised myself to forget about my feelings for her, but all it took was two kisses for me to fall for her again.” The girl tilted down her head.

“You know she still cares.” Hope approached and putted her hand in her friend’s shoulder trying to offer some comfort. “You are just pretending she doesn’t because you are too afraid to feel your heart broke again.”

“And it had been working just fine that way.” The brunette stepped back rejecting the comfort.

“I get why you think that way, since my parents died, I was having a hard time letting people in.” The redhead said dreary. “But If something I have learnt is that avoiding your feelings isn’t the right call.”

“Then what is it? What’s the right call?” Josie smiled and arched her eyebrows wanting an answer.

“It’s not for me to tell you that. But you can’t act like she doesn’t care for you or she’s just playing games.” Hope stepped closer.

“I don’t know about that.”

“Stop lying to yourself!” Hope raised her voice. “You want to not have an option, but you do Jo, you know you do. She stills love you!”

 

Both girls stayed quiet for a while.

 

Josie was overwhelmed by all that was happening, all the words, all the feelings, everything was too fast.

 

“I get that there is a lot of baggage between you two, but nothing you can’t work through.” Hope finally broke the silence.

“Even if that’s true..I don’t know where to start.” She sighted. “I don’t even know why she broke up with me.”

“I think you need to figure some things out by you own to truly been with her.” The redhead said gently. “In the meantime, why don’t you talk to her and apologized for the fight.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Don’t be petty, that’s not you.” Hope scolded her.

 

_But maybe it is me, it wouldn't be the first time._

 

“I need to study.” Josie took her bag pack from Hope and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, I need validation.
> 
>  
> 
> What are your thoughts about this?  
> Do you like it?
> 
>  
> 
> dm me if you like @QuienFuese


	6. It didn't hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, let me know.
> 
> This one is kind of a filler, but needed.
> 
> Comments make me happy.
> 
> Two questions at the end.
> 
> .

It was 8 am on Saturday, Josie's cell phone began to vibrate. It was the alarm she set uselessly. The girl hadn’t been able to sleep thinking that she hadn’t tell her sister she was going on a mission with Hope. She preferred to deal with it when she returns. Truth be told, she was afraid that if she told Lizzie the truth, her sister will convince her not to go. She wanted to spend some time with Hope outside of everything. It would help her to clear her head about everything that was happening. or who was happening.

 

After taking the small bag with clothes that she had left under her bed, she went to the school parking lot where she had agreed to meet Hope.

 

She did not have to get close enough to recognize the silhouette sleeping in the passenger seat.

 

“What is she doing here?” She approached to Hope who was leaning against the driver’s door.

"It's a long road and since you cannot drive, I need someone to take turns with." The redhead shrugged. "Before you say something you made a deal, remember?"

 “Yes, but..” The brunette shook her head.

“Honor it Jo!” The tribrid demanded. “She promised to be nice and not to kiss you, now you promise not to yell at her.” She pointed a finger at Josie.

“What? Did she really promise that?” She panicked.

“I was kidding Jo.” The redhead giggled. “She did promise to be nice though, Penelope Park kind of nice anyway.” The girl rolled her eyes and lifted her pinky. “Promise it!”

 

It took a time before Josie agreed. An Idea popped in her head.

 

“Ok, ok I promised.” The brunette took the girl’s pinky unwillingly. “But if I’m honoring our deal you as well might do it.”

“What does that...” Hope said baffling.

 

Before she could finish her question, Josie rushed back to the School.

 

“Back in twenty!” The twin yelled.

 

Josie ran towards her room.

 

She didn’t know if what she was about to do was a good idea. No, she was definitely sure it wasn’t a good idea, but she was going to do it before reason hit her mind.

 

When she opened the door, her sister was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

 

“Where you went?” Lizzie continued her task.

“I don’t have time to explain, but Dad kind of asked us to go on a mission and I need you to pack your things and go in this mission with us.” The brunette quickly ejected, before Lizzie could ask questions.

“Who’s us?” The blond stare at her sister through the mirror.

“Hope and Penelope.” Josie avoid Lizzie’s gaze.

“You are so funny.” When the brunette remained silence, Lizzie frown. “Josette are you seriously suggesting for me to...ah ah” The blond shook her head. “Not a chance.” She snorted.

“Lizzie this is hero time!” Josie locked eyes with her sister. “It’s the time we prove our dad that we can be trust in this kind of stuff, that we are not children anymore” She knew which buttons pressed. “I thought you wanted this.”

“Well yeah, but not if it means spending a weekend in hell.”

“Liz is now or never.” Josie placed her hand in Lizzie’s shoulder.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What is she doing here?” The raven-haired frown in annoyance. “No, I didn’t sign for this.” She opened the door and leaned to get out of the car.

“You say you will help me feel better.” Hope quickly grabbed her shoulder.

Penelope faced her friend.

“Yeah, but I was talking about a smoothie or a pretzel, not recreating my nightmares.” The girl arched her eyebrows.

“I need this.” Hope pleaded. ”Just try to relax.” She begged.

“Bold from you to ask that, I can sense Lizzie Saltzman perturbing mi aura from a mile.” The witch closed the door and crossed her arms.

 

Before getting into the car Lizzie started spraying air freshener in the car.

 

“What are you doing?” Hope inquired.

“Salvia for the demons.” The blond gave a fake smile.

“Hope you used some of that in your bed as well then.” The raven-haired smirked.

“Penelope!” Josie stared at the witch, eyes wide open.

 

Hope gave Penelope a killing stare traying to hide the amusement in her face.

 

“To be fair we haven’t started the road trip yet.” She shrugged.

 

Lizzie stared at Josie whom was staring at the floor instead.

 

Her silence was backing the blonde thoughts.

 

“When we’re back you are making dad buying me a new mattress.” She said annoyed. “Good luck explaining why.”

 

After everything was settled and they were far enough for no one to going back, Josie decided it was safe to ask about the mission.

 

“So, what’s the mission about?” The brunette said curious.

“What? You don’t know?” Lizzie eyes sharpened towards her sister. “I thought Dad asked us.” She clenched her jaw.

 

Penelope and Hope exchanged looks.

 

“He asked Hope to ask us.” Josie said avoiding her twin’s gaze.

 

Hope decided to intervene before things went wrong.

 

“Jeremy found a cave with some artefacts in it. We need to get them to the school.” She stated serious.

“That’s it? Why do you need us?” Josie inquired.

 

She knew Hope had told her it was something easy to do, but she expected more excitement.

 

“The cave has a spell on it, so Jeremy can’t take them.” Hope continued to explain.

“And perfect Hope Mikaelson can’t break it?” Lizzie asked ironically.

“We don’t’ know which type of magic was used.” Hope stated calmly. “Believe me, this wasn’t my first option. I proposed to use dark magic in case it was too strong, but Dr Saltzman declined my offer and here we are.”

“Jo if you had told me we would be just a utensil for Hope, I wouldn’t have come.” The blond said accusingly.

“Yes Jo, why didn’t you tell her so we could spare of her presence?” Penelope said trying to copy Lizzie’s tone.

“It’s not that bad, we get to get out of the school.” Josie said ignoring her ex’s question.

“Mmm yeaah, with Gossip Girl and Satan.” Lizzie rolled her eyes.

 

Hope was surprised at her nickname, but before she could give a second thought Penelope spoke.

 

“Look you just have to say the word and we will drop you right here.” The raven-haired leaned her body to look backwards to face the blonde and smirked.

 

Hope raised her hand and twisted her wrist, causing the witch to be pulled back to her seat and being looking at the front.

 

“What? I was politely offering a solution for our problems.” Penelope frown.

 

Lizzie decided to sleep avoiding any exchange with the people in the car, while Josie was listening to music through her headphones trying not to get dizzy.

 

Penelope and Hope were singing on repeat “Look at me now”. They had been trying to learn the rap for a while now. It had become a daily ritual to sing it at least once a day. If you saw them with headphones out there, they were probably listening to the song, it had become a competition who would learn it first. They were head to head, successfully managed to sing until 2:34. Every time they made a mistake, they repeated it again, the one that had failed receive a "loving" fist from the other.

 

Josie was looking out the window when she turned her attention to the two people frontwards. She took her headphones off to understand what was happening.

_Singing, failed, punch, laugh, singing, failed, punch, laugh, singing, failed, punch, laugh._

“You are messing up the same verse!” Penelope giggled. “Last time or double punch.” The witch repeated the song.

 

It was all so annoying.

Since when Penelope was into rap?

Since when Hope let someone punch her?

 

 “Can you please change the song?” Josie said irritated.

“I thought you used headphones to not get dizzy.” Penelope asked gently.

 

It took Josie by surprise that Penelope recalled that. No even her sister remembered that.

 

She didn’t have a valid excuse to the request, so she had to lie.

 

“Uhmm Yeah...They stopped working.” The brunette rambled.

“Okay.” The raven-haired said resigned.

 

Penelope took her time looking for a song.

 

“Taylor Swift? Really? Weren’t you talking about how overrated she was?” Hope asked frowning, she was amazed by the choice of her friend.

 

There was again. Taylor Swift was Josie’s guilty pleasure, that one that Josie begged Penelope to let it be when they were just getting high in the barn.

 

“Well Mikaelson I don’t judge you when you put Glee covers while organizing.” The raven-haired hit back.

“Idiot, Jo that’s not true” She giggled. “You are breaking the rules.” She rolled her eyes friendly.

“I’m starving.” The witch pouted. “You promised to feed me.”

“I’ll stop in the next restaurant.” She yawned. “And then you’re driving. I’m already exhausted.”

 

After eating and wondering how half the meal budget was spent by Penelope, Hope gave the car keys to the witch, passing her driving role.

 

They were walking towards the car when Josie grabbed Hope’s arm.

 

She waited for Penelope and Lizzie to being far enough to avoid them to hear.

 

“Can we trade sits?” Josie stuttered. “I get less dizzy in the front.”

“Oh, sure Jo.” She frowned, she had remembered something. “If you want, let me check my bag.” She started walking towards the trunk. “I think I have headphones.”

“No!” Josie said before she could get to far. “Ear germs.” She shook her head. “I mean, I’m sure you are clean and all that but..”

_Ear germs? Really?_

 

“No, no problem, take the front seat.” Hope look at her dubious and grinned.

 

Hope approached Penelope and whispered something in her ear. The girl glared at Josie for a bit and nodded.

 

The brunette was only hopping they wouldn’t noticed how red she was.

 

After two hours of not talking, Taylor Swift and short stares every so often.

 

“You know your job is to keep me awake, right?” Penelope smirked.

“I can see you are close to Hope.” Josie mumbled. “Even more than me.”

“That’s just because we spend a lot of time together.” The raven-haired look at the girl and gave her a small smile. “Lizzie is not exactly a fan of Hope, right?”

 

Josie remembered her talk with Hope. She needed to apologized right?

 

“I’m sorry for the feeding thing.” Penelope quickly give a glance at Josie, but the girl was trying to avoid meeting her gaze. “That was not cool.” The raven-haired looked surprise.

 

May be one step at the time and one silly apology first.

 

“Don’t apologized for it, I also shoot my shot.” Penelope said staid.

 “Are you and that vampire a thing now?” Josie cleared her throat. “I saw you holding hands the other day.”

“We are just friends.”

“Friends, right.” The brunette snorted.

“Why do you even care?” The raven-haired said aggressively.

“I don’t I was just trying to make conversation.” Josie tried to say unbothered.

“Well, what a way to do it.” The witch arched her eyebrows. “Here is when I ask you about Raf?” there was an annoyance in her tone.

“Raf?” Josie said surprised. “How you..”

“It doesn’t matter. Did you like him?”

“He slept with Lizzie.”

“Yeah everybody knows.” She said fast. “Why didn’t you tell her you liked him?”

“I..” Josie stopped herself for saying anything.

 

Those weren’t the kind of thought Josie was willing to share with her ex, Penelope already knew that.

 

Josie was the kind of person that avoid asking the important questions to herself and only give fake answers to whom who dares to ask her. Facing her true feelings was her great weakness.

 

Penelope didn’t want answers, she wanted Josie to look for them beneath them. She wanted for her to stand up for herself, but first Josie needed to face what she really wants and asking uncomfortable questions was Penelope´s thing.

 

After an awkward silence Penelope decided to follow the conversation.

 

“If Lizzie would had accepted how irresistible I am.” Josie rolled her eyes. “and went for me.” The brunette frown. “Would’ve you let her?” Penelope arched her eyebrows.

 

What kind of question was that? Does she really think she was going to get an answer?

 

“It isn’t the same thing.” She frowned. “I don’t think I liked him at all and you…well, you know.”

 

Penelope knew, she just wanted Josie to reassured her. Truth is that she needed her ego to boost after all that had happened.

 

“Besides, I don’t think Lizzie’s your type.” Josie murmured.

 

Curious choice of words. Between everything she could’ve say she said that. That would never need to happen because she wouldn’t go for her sister. Did Josie realize the implications of her answer?

 

She didn’t know if she even had a type, maybe she had, but that was before Josie. After falling for the twin all that she thought she like redefined. Josie was everything she liked, she didn’t need to look twice to know that. But was Josie her type? What's been someone's type even mean?

 

“And you are?” The raven-haired asked.

“You said I wasn’t what you wanted anymore, so I guess I’m not” You could say it was hard for Josie to said that out loud.

 

It hits Penelope heart, the pain it was masquerade behind. When Josie blinded herself about what was happening in their relationship, she had chosen for Josie to think that instead, but it pains her.

 

“I don’t want you to still think you weren’t enough.” She said softly.

“Then what was it?” Josie leaned towards Penelope and stared at her, she really needed that answer, but Penelope avoid her gaze.

 “Just know you were everything I wanted Jojo.”

 

Before Josie could say something. The raven-haired stopped the car.

 

“We are here.” She said loudly for Lizzie and Hope to wake up.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

After arriving at the room, Penelope threw her backpack on the floor and threw herself into the double bed that was in the middle of the room. She stretched out in bed, arms and legs wide open without leaving space for the other girl.

 

"Move." Hope said after leaving her backpack on a chair in the corner of the room.

"No." The raven-haired pouted. "You should have squeezed the budget."

"Maybe if you had not eaten half of the restaurant's food, we would have single rooms." She said sarcastic.

 

Hope threw herself on top of Penelope waiting for the girl to move, but she underestimated her tiredness and willingness to move any muscle.

 

Hope’s back was laid on top of Penelope’s chest. The redhead moved a little placing her head in her friend’s shoulder. At first, she was worried that she will asphyxiate the girl under her, but Penelope seemed not to mind the weight upon her.

 

"Weren’t we a school for the rich?" Penelope closed her eyes.

"I made the budget for three people." The tribrid turned her gaze to the ceiling.

“Today was surprising.” The witch said tiredly. “The queen of mean not saying a word all trip long.”

“Well, I might have casted a sleep spell on her.” The redhead nodded for herself.

“You did what?” The witch turned her head and opened her eyes to look at Hope.

“I didn’t want you to bail half the way.” She shrugged.

“Clever girl!” Penelope quickly gave her a kiss in the cheek.

 

Hope couldn’t help grinning.

 

“Oh my God, you liked that?” The raven-haired said amuse “You are such a puppy.” She giggled and looked at the ceiling.

“Shut up!” She said between laughs.

 

Penelope turned her head again, waiting for Hope to do the same.

 

 “You have that little faith on me?” She said softly. “I promised to come.”

“Well it didn’t hurt.”

 

The witch returned her head back to normal and closed her eyes.

 

“We can’t sleep like this.” The redhead said still looking at her friend.

“I can.” The witch said with the little energies she had left.

 

Hope was about to move her by force, but when she turned her head to warn her one last time to move, she regretted it. There was her friend, she was so tired that it only took her seconds to fall asleep. She looked very peaceful, feeling her chest moving up and down brought Hope a calm that she could not explain.

They haven’t been so close before, both physically and spiritually. It wasn’t no longer a surprise for her, with every day their intimacy growth and there was something in that closeness that make Hope being scare. Since when that stubborn, selfish and manipulative person had become someone so important to her. So, important for her to feel both fear and joy in her presence and in her absence. Damn Emma.

And it felt so good to also being cared by her. Here she was, it was only necessary to say one ‘I need you’, and the green-eyed girl jumped immediately to the mission, not questions asked. But not only she cared when asked, she cared with every smoothie, every question about her family, every glee song she putted when Hope was down, every pretzel.

It was this what Josie was referring to? Because now that she had tasted too in a much smaller proportion, she could not imagine a day without it. She knew both were to blame in what went down between them, but Hope couldn’t help but asked: How did Josie let it go without fighting?

Because without realizing it she had gotten used to it. To her attention. And it wasn’t something she would let go now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, kudos..I need validation
> 
> All thoughts are welcome!
> 
> and really love comments
> 
>    
> Are you here for Henelope or Posie? I know...why not Phosie?
> 
> Curious question, people here like smut?
> 
> Follow me @QuienFuese


	7. You didn’t give it two thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here you go...
> 
> I know this update took more time, but is way longer than usual.
> 
> I really enjoy writing this, that's why I do it, but comments really help.  
> So pleaaaase! leave comments. I need validation.

The next day Lizzie, Josie and Penelope were in the lobby waiting in silence for Jeremy and Hope to join them. Not even 5 minutes had passed, and despair could be seen in everyone's face.

 

Finally Hope arrived with a brunette man at her side.

 

“Josie, Lizzie.” The boy gave each a nod.

“This is Penelope.” Hope referred to the other girl.

“Josie’s girlfriend.” Jeremy stated serious. “I remember you.”

 

Penelope smirked. She already liked the boy. It seems that not even the apocalypse would cause him to flinch.

 

“Actually, we are not…” Josie quickly replied to the comment shaking her head.

“Moving on.” Hope continued “Jer says we have to wait until is dark.”

“We need to avoid questions.” He backed.

“What are we supposed to do until then?” Lizzie frowned.

“I don’t know.” Hope shrugged. “Take a walk or a nap.”

“I will take a last look around, there’s a pack nearby and last time I went to a cave looking for magical things. “He tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. “Well, it didn’t go well.”  

“Call me when you are back.” Hope smiled.

“Prepare yourselves, It’s a long trekking.” Jeremy said before walking away.

“I will just get some more sleep.” Lizzie stood up.

“You’ve been sleeping like 20 hours straight.” Josie said dubious before her sister could get far.

“He said it was a long trekking.” The blond shrugged and kept walking to her room.

"Well what are we going to do?" Penelope asked excited.

 

Hope turned to her friend.

 

"I was thinking about..." As soon as Hope started talking Penelope lost interest. "Something tells me you weren’t really asking me." The redhead sighed and grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"There’s this town 15 minutes away, The Darkmoon coven is settled over there.” She said with a wide smile. “I have always wanted to visit them and now that we are so close, we cannot miss the opportunity."

"Well, I think your plan definitely beats mine." Hope shrugged.

"Yes!" Penelope said faking surprised. Of course, that was the only option.

"Are you coming Jo?" Hope asked.

 

Penelope stared at the girl, she forgot for a minute the brunette was there, Afterall why she didn’t walk out with Lizzie like she always did?

 

Josie opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say anything a voice interrupted her.

 

“Jo, coming?” Lizzie yelled.

“I preferred not.” She smiled to Hope and walked away.

 

The girls went for their things to their room. When they were heading to the car, they met Josie at the reception. Without a second glance, Penelope went straight to the car, while Hope stopped to talk to Josie.

 

“Hey, can I come?” Josie asked with puppy eyes.

“I thought you were going to be with Lizzie.” Hope tilted her head a little.

“She fell asleep.” Josie gave a half smile and Hope nodded.

“Come, Penelope don’t like to wait.” Hope laid her arm in the girl’s shoulder and they started walking.

“Yeah, I know.”

 

They approached to Penelope, who was lying on the car’s trunk, arms crossed.

 

“So, do we have a plan?” Hope arched her eyebrows questioning. “Or are we going to be like _Uh hey, witches over here_.”

"Well, my Grandma gave me the address of someone from the coven who can show us around." Penelope shrugged

“Why is this coven special?” Hope asked.

“Oh, Hope don’t you know?” Josie giggled a little. “Every coven is special and worth to know about.” She mimicked Penelope’s tone.

“Right.” The raven-haired frowned a little. “Each one has its own spells, kind of magic and believes.” She raised her index finger. “And more important history.”

“This one in particular, seeks extra forces entirely in astrological events.” She was enthusiastic. “Like Jo’s, her coven had a thing for eclipses.”

 

Josie was surprised to hear something about her Coven. She didn’t know the first thing about it, only that it was common that twins were born, Afterall the name had to mean something and she in fact has a twin.

 

Why hadn’t she bothered to find out more about it? Apparently, Penelope had done it.

 

“I know that’s kind of common.” Penelope shrugged. “But! They do it because they mastered spells in chain.” She said excited.

"Ok, you're fangirling so hard." Hope giggled. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"You didn’t know?" Josie asked amused. "It's her hobby to meet covens, every vacation she visits a new one."

"You hadn’t told me that!" Hope looked at Penelope "How cool must be." She smiled to the girl.

"Well, I don’t see it like a hobby exactly.” The raven-haired said.

"Which has been your favorite?" The tribrid asked.

"That's hard..." The witch was thoughtful.

"Wasn’t that one on the border of Canada?" Josie said before Penelope could answer. “It’s funny she didn’t tell you about that.” Josie sneered.

"Definitely that one was very interesting." Penelope said. "But in December I went to Colombia and met an indigenous coven, it was pretty amazing, definitely it takes the honors."

 

December? Of course, Josie didn’t know about that. The girl flinched a little at the answer.

 

"How’s that I didn't know you are into covens?" Hope asked.

"I thought you were something like best friends now." Josie blurted out.

“We better get going.” Penelope started looking for the keys in her bag. "Shit, I forgot the keys." She hurried back to the hotel.

 

Hope turned to Josie after Penelope where no longer to be seen.

 

"Jo, Are we in a competition about ‘Who knows more about Penelope Park?’ that I don’t know about?" She frowned. "Because I think it's obvious who would win."

"Sorry, I did not realize that..." Josie said abashed.

"What's happening?" She asked honestly. "It’s like you’re trying to prove something."

"I think I'd better go see Lizzie." The brunette said staring at the floor. "It was not good to leave her alone." She rushed to the hotel.

"Jo, I didn’t mean to..." Hope tried to stop her, but she was already too far.

 

After a few minutes Penelope went back.

 

"Where’s Josie?” The witch asked.

"She went to be with Lizzie." Hope mumbled.

"Shocker." Penelope arched her eyebrows in irony.

“Did you notice…”

“I notice everything.” The raven-haired interrupted and opened the car’s door not wanting to talk about it.

 

 

* * *

 

The day had passed, and it was about to get dark, the girls were heading to the hotel. Hope had calculated that they had about two hours left before Jeremy's call.

Hope had a lot of fun during her day with the coven. For a long time, she hasn’t did a magical activity that did not involve lives at risk. In addition, seeing her friend excited about any single thing ‘coven related’ that was shown amused her. The redhead could not help but imagine what it would be like if her friend meets her aunt Freya, A thousand-year-old witch and surely one of the most powerful.

 

“I already sense it’s not only a hobby.” Hope sighed hoping for the best. “Talk to me, I want to know.” She inquired.

 

Penelope stared at her for a moment before answering.

 

“I want to be my coven’s leader.”

“Well, you are pretty good at getting people to follow you.”

“It’s more than that.” She shook her head. “I want to change things; my coven is a little retrograde.”

“In what way?”

“They wouldn’t be fond of Josie or you.” She gave a grimace. “They practiced the same spells since centuries in fear of new magic.” She hurried to explain. “Don’t get me wrong, I know there’s corrupted magic, but we have to find a balance.”

“Well, then go ahead and change things.” The redhead gave the girl a smile, but she encountered a frown face. “There’s a but?”

“But, I haven’t been raised exactly in it.” The witch sighted. “My mom turned away from it as soon as she could, then she became pretty successful at work, so she never looked back. When my magic start expressing my grandma intervened.” Hope gave her a dubious look asking for more. “You know it’s only the two of us, mom couldn’t handle it, so grandma move in with us. Since then they began a feud between normal life and magic life.”

“And your Grandma won?”

“That’s why I came to Salvatore.” Penelope started drumming the handlebar. “Is the middle point, normal classes and magic.” She nodded to herself. “I love the school, but it’s no enough.” She gave a quick look to Hope, to know she was following her. “Magic is too basic.” Hope nodded in agreement. “So, I teach my self about coven’s politics and magic all around the world and on vacations I go in field trips with my grans.” She smiled to herself.

“You know, if you want, I can introduce you to New Orleans coven on vacations.”

“Are you serious?” The witch said in amusement. “That would be great. I have thought to go there for a while, but Gran said they are really reserved.”

“They are, but my cousin’s father is the leader.”

“Oh right!” Penelope said remembering. “The donor.”

“Yeah, messy family.” The redhead giggled. “Actually, you will able to know my aunty Freya, and who knows maybe Davina. Not in New Orleans, of course, she never goes there. But we can pay her a visit before going to my home.”

“Oh, already sounds like you have this whole vacation plan.”

“I’m sorry, I thought It will be fun.” Hope said a little afraid she overstepped.

“I’m kidding, sounds like the perfect vacations to me. Freya Mikaelson and Davina Claire? Ugh already a dream.” She looked up imagining. “Just have to check out with my mom first.” She said with a nuance of concern. “How are the Mikaelsons with outsiders?”

“Pretty bad.” Hope laughed and nodded to herself. “But I guess it has to be different with friends, I a have never bring someone home, so who knows.” She shrugged.

“And you giving me the honor?” Penelope said amused. “Already falling for me? Irresistible, I’ve told you Mikaelson.” She smirked.

“Shut up!“ Hope giggled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The girls were in their room taking a nap while waiting for Jeremy's call. When they heard someone knocking at the door.

 

“It’s time?” Penelope said trying to keep her eyes open.

“No, Jeremy said he will call and he always do what he says.” Hope walked towards the door.

 

When she had just opening it a little, she felt the other person push it almost hitting her in the face.

 

Lizzie entered the room hurriedly and inspected it.

 

“Is Josie with you?” She asked demanding.

“Yeah, I just cloaked her before you could ruin every relationship she has.” Penelope smirked.

“Normally I would strike back to that, but this is not about you.” Penelope rolled her eyes. “I’ve tried to call her for hours, but it goes straight to mailbox.”

“Maybe she’s just tired of you Lizzie.” The witch laid her head over the pillow and closed her eyes.

“When was the last time you saw her?” Hope ignore her friend.

“Minutes after our meeting at the lobby, before I fell asleep.” Lizzie said worried.

 

Penelope quickly sat down and frowned.

 

“Okay, let’s just do a locator spell.” Hope said.

 

The girls walked towards the twins’ room. Hope opened a map Jeremy had given to her of the area. After doing all the preparations, Hope began chanting until the spell gave them the answer.

 

“Why it’s already marked?” Penelope asked.

“That’s where the cave is.” Hope answered frowning. “I’ll call Jeremy.” The girl dialed her phone. “Straight to mailbox.” She frowned. “He mustn’t have signal and who knows when he will return from his inspection.”

“We can’t wait.” Lizzie shook her head.

“We won’t.” Hope said.

 

The girls gather their stuff and walked towards the path closest to the forest.

 

“I think is faster if I wolf out and run over there.” Hope said.

“What are you waiting?” Penelope scolded. “Do it!”

“Here’s the map, do not split.” The redhead said demanding. She turned to Lizzie, before anyone could say something. “You have to be with Penelope in case you need to syphon.”

“Just put a spell on something.” The blonde snorted.

“Too risky.” Hope shook her head. “Please take my boots and my bag, I will need them.”

“No way I’m touching those.” Lizzie said with disgust. “They probably stink like rat.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Hope frowned. “I’m here trying to save your sister and you still treat me like shit?”

“We are here in the first place, because of you.”

“I didn’t compel anyone to come.” The redhead took a step closer.

“Enough.” Penelope grabbed Hope’s shoulder and pull her back. “As much as I will enjoy this, there’s no time.” She searched Hope’s eyes. “I will take them Mikaelson.”

 

 

* * *

 

Hope walked a few meters into the forest. When she was far enough, she undressed and left the clothes on the floor. Then she began to transform. The girl started to feel each bone in her body breaking and let that recognizable pain invaded her. Once the transformation was complete, she took the clothes with her mouth and started running.

 

When she reached the entrance of the cave Hope transformed back to her human form. Quickly the redhead putted on the clothes and carefully at each step, she entered the cave. Once the outside light faded out, the girl proceeded to make a fire appear in her hand. She walked about 30 meters until she could see a light. She went stealthily to it, finding a larger part of the cave. There, Hope found a dark-skinned man barely using clothes sitting, he was in a position that looked like he was meditating. There was no sign of Josie.

 

“It took your time.” The man said eyes closed.

“Who are you?” Hope asked demanding. “And where’s my friend?” The girl tried to get closer, but she was stopped by a boundary spell.

“That doesn’t matter.” The man said calmly. He opened his eyes and started analyzing Hope. “This is what we are doing.” He closed his eyes again. “I just need you to do whatever you were going to do to put down the spell.”

“And why would I do that?” She said upset, clearly the guy did not know who he was facing.

“I don’t know if you’ve notice, but I have your friend.” He opened his eyes and snapped his fingers.

 

On the right side of the guy suddenly Josie appeared lying on the floor.

 

_Cloaking spell._

 

The girl was unconscious, but Hope could see that her skin was purple. A little more to the back of the girl against the wall of the cave there were about 10 objects stacked.

 

“ _igneus arcu_.” Hope chanted and a ring of fire appear around the man. “I don’t know if you’ve notice but I’m one of the most powerful beings on earth, so my advice is that you stopped whatever you did to her and walked away.” The man didn’t even flinch a little.

“Cockiness.” She shook slowly his head. “That’s not good. It doesn’t matter how powerful you are child. Your friend here ingested a strong magical poison and unless you put down the spell soon, she’s not going to make it.” He said still.

“So, you are witch.” She made a light movement with her hands and the fire went off. “Why don’t you do it yourself.”  She tilted her head a little and smiled in irony.

“For centuries my coven had try and failed.” The man finally stood. “I’m curious to know why that hunter was so positive on you to cast it out.”

“Well you just shut down our chance.” She made a gesture with her hand pointing to Josie.

“She?” Finally Hope got a reaction from him. “She’s just a witch.” He frowned.

“She’s a syphoner dumbass.” The redhead grinned. “She could syphon the spell in seconds, but only if she is healthy.” The girl explained. “So, you better give whatever antidote she needs and maybe we could do and arrangement then.” She clenched her jaw.

“Hope?”

 

Hope heard her friend coming near.

 

“Penelope don’t…” Hope signaled her not to go on, she knew it was a bad idea that Penelope see Josie like that, but the witch got in anyway.

“Oh my God Josie.” She tried to run up to the brunette, but Hope stopped her with her arm.

“Boundary spell.” The tribrid said reluctant.

“Who the fuck are you?” The raven-haired groaned. “She better be ok.” the girl said not necessarily addressing the guy.

“You.” The man addressed to Penelope “What creature is she?” He asked rudely.

“You…” Penelope turned to the guy and raised her hands to cast a spell when Hope interrupted.

“Answer him.” Hope looked at her with her eyes wide open praying that Penelope would do it.

 

Penelope took her time to decide which was going to be her next move. Finally, she putted her hands down and decided to take a chance in her friend.

 

“She’s a syphoner.” She rapped out in annoyance.

“A Gemini witch, interesting.” He was dissecting the twin with his glance.

“Now give her the antidote.” Hope interrupted his thoughts.

“Antidote? What?” Penelope's hard tough facade fell. She was occupied imagine ways to murder the guy that she didn’t notice the bad state of her exgirlfriend. Panic flooded her eyes as her breathing became heavy. Hope turned to her and looked into her eyes.

“Relax I have this under control.” Hope said with her hands in her shoulders trying to calm her down. The least she needed was a panicked Penelope or even worst a mad one.

“It doesn’t look like you have, Hope.” She said between her teeth.

“Trust me.” Hope said begging Penelope to do it. “My guess is that Lizzie is not here yet?”

“We have a disagreement on which path to take, by my calculations it would take her 20 minutes to get here.” Penelope said coldly, she couldn’t take her head away from Josie. “We need to distract him and wait for her, she’s our best chance.”

“No, no is better if she doesn’t get involved. She’s too unpredictable.” The redhead said more to herself than to her friend. “We need him to give Josie the antidote and then I can act.” Hope turned to the man. “Now about that deal.” She shouted.

“I can’t make a deal child, not that you are in position to bargain” He walked over Josie and laid his hand in her head. “These things belong to my coven, but I’ll be grateful to you for facilitate them.” When he took her hand off Josie, the brunette opened her eyes. “In retribution I will kill you quick”

 

Josie was weak, she could barely keep her eyes open.

 

Hope could feel Penelope´s breathe falter.

 

“Whoa Whoa.” Hope raise her hands and signaled to slow down. “Why de murderous psychopathy?”

“Nothing personal” The man took Josie from her shoulders and dragged her near the artifacts.

“What are you doing?” Hope giggled nervously. “You need to give her the antidote first.”

“Yes indeed, if I expected her to survive.” He said calmly. “The thing is that I don’t.” Penelope crouched down and hugged her legs. “She still has energy enough to syphon the barrier and then…” He turned to meet Hope’s glare. “Look at it this way, is a better death than poison.” The guy was trying to recompose Josie, he turnned his back on them, covering their sight to their friend.

 

Hope felt the nervousness invading her entire body, she could feel every beat that her heart gave echoing. No way she could let anything happen to Josie. She had to think something and fast.

 

“Penelope, the scarification.” She ducked and met her friend’s eyes. “Which coven is it?”

 

Penelope had lost it. Terror was flooded in her face, the same terror she had on the twin’s birthday. The difference was, that time she putted that terror into action by killing zombies, now she could only wait, and the feelings were eating her away.

 

“Focus.” Hope grabbed her head. “Josie is going to be okay, but I need you to focus.” She begged. “Look at his twins, which coven it is.” Penelope nodded incessant.

“Ma...Madow coven.” The raven-haired stuttered. “Each scar is for a magical kill.” She shook her head and said firmly.

“What you know about them?”

“They were exiled by Suunka Coven back in Somalia. They volunteer as slaves centuries ago in search for new sacred ground.” She said calmly while remembering.

“Anything else?” The tribrid asked desperately “Poison related preferable.” She gave a force smile.

“They make their poisons on base of the magical creatures they kill.” The witch said in a trance as if reciting something she had read. “Once they killed an entire coven with poison made of wolf venom.”

 

_Wolf venom._

 

“My bag?!” Penelope handed the backpack to Hope. The redhead hurriedly looked for a knife and threw it. She helped its direction with magic. The knife landed and stuck in the back of the guy's head. The man's lifeless body fell to the ground.

“Never turn your back to your enemies.” Hope said confident.

 

Hope took a step making sure that the barrier spell had dropped. Once Penelope realized she ran out looking for Josie. The witch took the brunette in her arms and pulled her closer until they could not be tighter.

 

The redhead took the knife from the guy, cleaned it with the sleeve of her jacket and then made a cut in her hand.

 

“Let me.” Hope whispered. The raven-haired released the girl a little from her embrace. “Jo, drink.”

 

Hope carefully placed her hand on Josie's mouth. The brunette started drinking a couple of sips. As she drank her true color returned to her body.  And with each sip, Penelope felt like the weight of the world was being removed from her chest.

 

“How you feel Jojo?” Penelope said softly.

“I’m Okay Pen.” The brunette smiled at the girl holding her. “Just a little dizzy.” The raven-haired gave her a soft kiss in her forehead and sighed in relief.

 

After making sure Josie was okay, Penelope let her embrace, stood and faced Hope.

 

“What the hell Hope?” She asked huffy. “Josie could’ve died” She was frowning.

“Relax, I had everything under control.” Hope said trying to calm her. “Jer told us there was a pack nearby remember? And my blood is the cure for wolf venom.”

“No, you didn’t.” The witch shook her head. “You didn’t know if the venom was base on wolf, you took a chance.” She clenched her jaw. “You risked Josie’s live for a hunch.”

“But I was right.” The redhead said edgy. “Everything went Okay.” The girl grinned.

“That’s hardly the point.” She was infuriated. “You killed him because of your Mikaelson ego.” The witch lashed out. “Tell me this, what if you would’ve been wrong? You didn’t give it two thoughts. You need to get your hero complex in line.” She giggled in irony.

 

Hope remained silence. What she could say? Her friend was not entirely wrong.

 

Penelope turned to Josie and helped her stood.

 

“Let me take you back to the hotel.” She said gently and then turned to Hope. “Go find Lizzie and try not to tell her you gambled with her sister’s life while you ask her to syphon the spell.”

 

Josie was perfect, Afterall Hope’s blood has healing properties, but that didn’t stop Penelope to help her out, grabbing her waist while walking.

 

Had She acted badly? She just wanted to save Josie. She had never seen Penelope shout at her like that, the witch was very upset and the source of that anger was her. The witch certainly had reasons to do it, but she could also puts herself in the tribrid’s position. The redhead felt her heart a little shatter and now Afterall she had to find Lizzie and endure at least half an hour of bitch banters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let you know I wrote a flashback. Originally it was going to be a part for chapter 8, but I got excited and it turned out to be longer than necessary, so I decided to post ot apart.
> 
> Go check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492313
> 
> Is not necessary to read it for the story, but it gives some context for what is about to happen.
> 
> Is Posie fluff, so you decide if you want to read it. If you like it or not, make sure to let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Yell at me if you want...twitter @Quienfuese 
> 
> No pressure at all *sarcasm*, but comment.
> 
> What you think about Penelope's background? I'm mad that she was only a plot device in the series. 
> 
> All thoughts are welcome.


	8. What does that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing, I had hard time writing this chapter 
> 
> So, you bitches better tell me what you think about it.  
> Even if you hate it, tell me you did.
> 
> @QuienFuese
> 
> Let you know I wrote a flashback. Originally it was going to be a part of this chapter, but I got excited and it turned out to be longer than necessary, so I decided to post ot apart.
> 
> Go check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492313
> 
> Is not necessary to read it for the story, but it gives some context for what is about to happen.
> 
> Is Posie fluff, so you decide if you want to read it. If you like it or not, make sure to let me know.
> 
> .

 

It had been 20 minutes since Penelope and Josie had made their way back to the hotel. The witch was towing the girl as fast as she could.

 

She couldn’t figure her feelings out, there was no time for that. She had to get to the hotel and find Jeremy. To make sure everything was ok now.

 

All she had in her mind while walking was the image of Josie unconscious on the floor,

 

The image of Josie been so week,

 

The image of Josie fading in her arms.

 

The feeling of impotence was still overwhelming her.

 

She didn’t know since when she was holding Josie’s hand, but she wouldn’t let her go. Clinging to it was the only thing that gave her sanity at the moment.

 

Penelope was walking at an absurd pace to keep for much longer. The girl was dragging Josie, not caring about branches, not caring about rocks, not caring about anything until she was certain nothing wrong could happen to the girl.

 

She was chanting a protection spell while walking, but it heard more like a prayer than like a spell. Maybe that wasn’t a smart move, why she always let her impulsive and reckless ass make those kinds of decisions. She was with one of the most powerful beings on earth and she just decided she could handle the situation without her. She didn’t trust anybody, but if she did that person was Hope. She trusted Hope and she let her down, no not even her, she let Josie down and that was worst.

 

Josie tried to go as fast as she could, but she needed to rest. She stopped, still holding Penelope’s hand forcing her to stop too.

 

While recovering the breath, the brunette could feel a hard gaze dissecting her. She could feel the heavy breathing of Penelope, already well known for her, it was very characteristic when the witch was about to explode with fury.

 

"Are you mad at me?" Josie managed to say with her agitated breathing.

"No." The witch said with a dull face. "We need to keep going." The girl picked up Josie's hand roughly, but before she was ready to walk Josie pulled for her to stop.

 

And that was Penelope the girl who could be so enraged to be close to burn down the world, but still denying it if Josie was the one asking.

 

"And why it feels that way?"

"I guess you are not as good at interpreting feelings as you think you are." The raven-haired shrugged.

 

Josie shook her head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

 

Josie’s question was so genuine it made the raven-haired put her walls down. She could see it in the brunet’s eyes, she wanted to know what Penelope was feeling. That was something it hadn’t happen since the witch closed the door for their relationship. In the instant Penelope left, Josie didn’t seem to give a damn about what Penelope was feeling or thinking. Yes, she had questions about the past, but not a single about the present, or at least that was what Penelope felt.

 

Usually she was strong enough to not let Josie get to her, but now she was weak, as weak as when the siphon was buried alive. Still, Penelope wasn’t going to give her more that she asked for.

 

Penelope tilted her head and softened her face. "It means I'm not mad at you." She pulled Josie’s hand trying to get the girl walking again, but the brunet resisted.

 

"But you are mad." Josie said gently trying to avoid a bad reaction from her ex. She truly wanted an honest answer, she could see that the girl in front of her wasn’t okay and she knew Penelope’s mad façade was only on when she was hurting. What she didn’t know is why she wanted to dive in through her now, but she knew Penelope and she know calling her façade was the only way.

 

Penelope sighted loudly, Josie knew how to get answers from her. "How that even happen?" The girl narrowed her eyes and raised her voice. "Why weren’t you with Lizzie?"

 

"I don’t really know." Josie stuttered, mad Penelope always get her nervous because there was no way she could lead the conversation or even predict how it was going to end. "After I left, I went to give a walk and next thing I remember was been in that cave with you and Hope."

"How could you be so reckless and..." Penelope was shaking her head in disbelief.

"I wasn’t reckless." Josie interrupted her, she knew better than to let Penelope finish, but still she did not know how to beat her. "Just unfortunate." She frowned knowing that would not help.

"Unfortunate?" Penelope snorted. "You find unfortunate you almost die?" She arched her eyebrows.

 

And there it was, her cracking façade could give a glimpse of her true feelings.

 

"You are worry." Josie said almost like a whisper.

"I'm ... Of course, I am." The witch stammered shaking her head. "I thought I lost you," she said gently.

"Tell me, please." She stepped closer to the raven-haired. "Tell me what you are feeling." She led the hand she was still holding to her heart, let go her held a little making sure that the witch was going to let it there.

 

Then she laid both hands in the girl’s cheeks and carefully brought her closer.

 

"Tell me Pen." The brunette laid her thumbs on Penelope's eyelids and gently lowered them. "For once, tell me." Penelope tilted her forehead and Josie found it with her own.

 

They stayed like that for a moment, listening only to their breaths.

 

It was the whisper? It was the hold? It was the beating? All of them so familiar. She didn’t know if she was calm or agitated, but clearly the mix of emotions inside of her didn’t let her cling for control. She needed to release.

 

Penelope sighed in defeat and with her free hand, she took Josie's and placed it over her heart. With this movement well known for the both of them, Josie immediately closed her eyes.

"I do not know what I'm feeling." Penelope began blurting "I just know I can feel myself in the border of collapse. I have never been in this kind of situations, watching you like that and not been able to do anything ... I could just feel my heart shattering by the second. I have never felt losing someone, not in the literal sense at least."

 

Josie opened her eyes. "You did not lose me." She waited for Penelope to open her eyes to meet them. When she did Josie smiled in comfort. "Not in the literal sense."

 

There was nothing they exactly wanted to say, they just were comfortable with the closeness they were sharing in the moment.

 

Finally, Penelope returned the smile, which made Josie smiled even wider.

 

They were just there, concentrated on their heartbeats, foreheads touching.

 

“Penelope, Josie.” The girls flinched and separated from each other. “Could you let me get closer?” The boy signaled the invisible barrier between them. Penelope hurried to move her hands letting the boy approach them.

"What happened? Why you weren’t in the hotel? And where are Hope and Lizzie?" Jeremy blurted.

 

Josie rushed to hug the boy.

 

In the mid time Penelope laid her index and medium fingertips in her neck looking for pulse. “ _Tardus pulsatio._ ” She whispered. She waited until her rate beat was normal before facing Josie and Jeremy.

 

Penelope quickly explained all important details to Jeremy.

 

"I'm sorry guys this is all my fault." He said without showing any emotions. "You are only minutes away from the hotel, go there and be careful. I must go find Hope and Lizzie." The boy without waiting for a response ran towards the cave.

“May I…Help you with the chanting.” The siphon stuttered.

 

Penelope squinted at her; she didn’t need help with the incantation. She knew that and she knew Josie knew that. The girl was not dumb, she knew what Josie was seeking and if she could give her calm, she would do it without hesitation.

 

The raven-haired extended her hand to Josie. When the brunet grabbed her, Penelope began to walk at her absurd pace again. Few seconds passed by when she felt a warm in her hand, energy leaving her body. She couldn’t helped herself smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving at the hotel, they went to the twins' room. Penelope was not sure what to do, she could probably wait outside the room until the guys arrived. Afterall that was the smart move. She knew  they just had share an intimate moment, but Josie had already prove that those kind of things don’t mean anything to her current status of hating her and she was sane enough to not let what just happened (whatever it was) dragged her down like it did in the past.

 

"I do not have the key to my room."

"Good thing we are witches." Penelope said avoiding the girl’s gaze. It was when she was about to chant the spell, she realized she was still holding Josie's hand. It felt so in place, that she hadn’t notice that it was strange she had prolonged the action even though they arrived at the hotel. “ _Dissera portus._ ” The door opened.

 

Before Josie could take a step into the room, she felt an arm stopping her.

 

The raven-haired quickly flipped her hands. _“Revele votre vrai soi.”_ Until she was sure there was nothing in the room, she putted down her arm and nodded Josie to get in.

 

“Wait.” Penelope quickly grabbed Josie’s wrist and pulled her closer, barely inches apart. They stood close each other for longer than necessary. Until the raven-haired took the other girl’s head. She closed her eyes and murmured. _“Nettoyer timoun sa yo.”_

 

A dubious Josie took the witch’s hands, still against her cheeks with her own. She gently dragged them down.

 

“Cleansing Spell.” The raven-haired quickly explained. “The spell can be used to cleanse a person of dark magic, posse…”

“Possession or to break a link from a target to a totem.” Josie grinned.

 

Penelope took away her hands and signaled behind. "I'll just wait outside." Penelope tightened her lips

 

"Can you stay?" The brunet whispered. Penelope was dubious about the request. "Please." The girl pouted.

 

The raven-haired shook her head and opened her mouth for a few second, but she could not find words. She only could stare at that pouty face that always take the best of her.

 

Josie took the other girl's hand trying to look for her gaze. "I want you to stay." Josie insisted, knowing Penelope could not say 'no' at that precisely choice of words. "At least until Lizzie is back." The girl tried to assure.

 

Penelope nodded and the two girls entered the room. “ _Vis sera portus.”_ The raven-haired chanted.

 

Josie proceeded to sit on the bed while Penelope without a second thought sat in the chair that was in the corner of the room.

 

Penelope was faking examining the things that were inside her bag, during the action she felt Josie was looking at her. She raised her eyes and decided to hold the girl’s gaze.

 

Penelope was curious about the meaning of it. Not once since they met it had been just nothing.

 

When they were merely strangers it meant curiosity. Nothing out of the ordinary, maybe.

 

Then it turned to an attraction glare. Even if Josie thought she was been subtle, the raven-haired could always felt Josie’s eyes on her, time to time in classes, at the dinning room or just in the halls.

 

When Penelope decided to do something about that and the fact that she also reciprocated in an actual subtle way it turned into amusement.

 

And with little time it was a love one. That one that melted her heart day by day, that one that could thwart everything she was, and she didn’t complain even a little about that.

 

All those options were likable and enjoyable for her, until the break up.

 

The glare which she loved to be target, started to hurt her.

 

First it turned into sadness and melancholy. Not she only had to deal with her own duel but to knowing the other girl was in pain hurt her even more. At least, that didn’t last.

 

It quickly ended up in resentment and fury. She was okay with that one, that option she preferred better and hell she worked to prolonged it.

 

But what it really breaks her was to lose the glare at all, avoidance was the worst one she could bare and the one she decided she shouldn’t do anything about it.

 

This one was different, she really didn’t know what it meant, before she could figure it out Josie took it off from the girl and looked at her hands wiping away a stain she had.

 

The witch just kept looking at the siphon in silence. She needed to know

 

Josie could feel her heart speed up as she felt her ex's gaze on her. "You are far." Finally, she looked at her again.

 

Josie's words baffled her, but even more what she supposed was behind them.

 

"You want me to be by your side?" Penelope said carefully of keeping a monotonous face. "You only have to ask." She scrunched her nose and tilted her head.

 

Josie just looked down again and started fidgeting with her fingers. She shook her head and smiled wryly to herself.

 

What was she thinking?

 

Penelope knew it was hard for the brunette making a direct request and she wasn’t going to do it. But even so, the raven-haired knew what Josie wanted and she could not deny that to her. Or rather, she could not deny herself the possibility of closeness.

 

The girl gave a long sigh, stood and sat on the other side of the bed. She leaned back against the headboard and refrained from looking at the girl beside her.

 

"Long time since you and I were on the same bed." The raven-haired smirked.

 

Josie knew that the comment was triggered waiting for a reaction, but she was not going to give it to her. She knew the truth.

 

The truth was that Penelope’s second mechanism of defense had been activated and if Josie wanted to know what her ex feelings were, she needed to play nice first before she strikes.

 

"Speaking of, I'll need to change Lizzie's mattress, thanks to you." The siphon pouted.

"Do you remember that ..."

 

Josie quickly interrupted her before they go to a conversation, she was not willing to have. "Penelope, we are not doing that." She looked at her scowling.

 

Defense mechanism: when she was feeling a lot, she has to joke around.

 

They fell into silence, it was not tense, it was not uncomfortable, just disconcerting.

 

There were they without saying anything, but with their hearts screaming.

 

None saying anything, because whatever they could say will have an unknown purpose.

 

They wanted to know so much about the other, but neither wanted to give a hint of their own selves.

 

It was clearly what desire was winning the battle for both of them.

 

Penelope finally decided to break the silence. "Lizzie and Hope have to be almost here."

 

"You were hard on Hope." Josie scolded.

 

Of course, Josie always took every opportunity to reproach her. It could be playing, it could be with love, it could be with anger, with or without reason but a reproach after all.

 

But what it was worst for Penelope was that Josie didn’t care about what really was wrong, but rather what someone’s else feelings about the matter were. Everyone first and Josie second, that was always the order, right?

 

"Jo, don’t do that." She shook her head slightly. "You have the right to be mad at her."

"No, I have not. She was just trying to do her best." Penelope open her mouth a little, but Josie continued before she could say anything. _Never let Penelope stop her argument_ , that was a rule she learnt from their relationship, because else the girl would win. "You do not have to feel emotions I don’t." Josie could see the reproach on Penelope's face. She turned her head to the raven-haired. "Why it bothers you that it doesn’t bothers me?"

"Because you need to put yourself first." She said desperately looking eyes. "You're too selfless for your own good." She scoffed.

 

The brunet frown. "I'm happy that way." She clenched her jaw.

 

Penelope arched her eyebrows. “No, you are not.” She said stating what was clearly obvious to her.

 

“I’m not even going to discuss that with you, long time ago you reject to know what makes and not me happy.” The siphon put extra effort to said that harshly.

“I pay attention.” The witch shrugged and tightened the corners of her lips. “If you really care that much about Hope’s feelings why you can even be real friends with her.” She tilted her head waiting for an answer, but it never came, so she decided to continue. “You are too afraid that Lizzie is going to found out!” She said with annoyance in her tone.

“That’s none of your business” The brunet replied with the same tone.

“It is, because you are not helping Hope’s trust issues.”

 

Josie could see in her ex’s face she was serious about the matter. “I don’t realize I was doing that.” She frowned and move her gaze to her lap.

 

Penelope sighed, perhaps that wasn’t the best approach for the matter. “I know you don’t mean to.” She tried to say softly. “But sometimes intentions don’t matter, just the outcome.” The raven-haired tighten her lips. “Can you just be good with her?” She looked at Josie, asking for her to meet her eyes.

 

“I am.”

 

The witch huffed. “No, you don’t.” Her toned changed from soft to hard. “Are your hearing what I’m saying?”

 

Josie shook her head slowly. “You don’t understand.”

 

“What I don’t understand?” The raven-haired scoffed. “I know you well enough to know you want to be her friend.” She arched her eye-brows.

 

“I can’t be friends with her, because of what I did.” Josie was surprised she managed to say that with no effort at all.

 

“What could’ve you possible done?” Penelope rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s nothing.” Josie murmured.

 

“Hey.” Penelope leaned to her and took her hand. “Don’t do that.” She said frowning and shaking her head. “Tell me, I could help you.”

 

Sometimes she forgets how easy was for her to talk to Penelope, to relieve her things on her. She always helps. Even if they didn’t agree about how to approach the matters, it was always nice to see her to try to work out Josie’s things.

 

Josie raised her eyes from the grabbed to Penelope’s eyes. She could see her ex really wanted to help her and maybe she should let her.

 

“Three years ago, I did something terrible to Lizzie…and to Hope.” Josie explained with distress to Penelope how she had started the hate Lizzie felt for the tribrid, by lying about Hope spreading rumors about her mental illness.

“Why you did that?” Penelope couldn’t quietly understand, that story was way out of character for Josie.

 

Until then, telling her ex the story was pretty easy.

 

Josie hesitated a little. “I had a crush on Hope.” And for the first time since she decided to talk about that she took away her eyes from the raven-haired. She couldn’t see how assorted Penelope to her last words was.

 

_Hope, Hope, Hope, crush on Hope, crush, crush, crush…ON HOPE!_

 

“And Lizzie always…” Penelope interrupted her without notice the girl already started to talking again.

“You had a crush on Hope?” Penelope frowned and tilted her head. “Why…why you never…” She stuttered, but before finishing she stumbled with a frowning Josie. “I’m sorry, continue.” The girl begged her intromission didn’t stop the girl.

 

_Is Josie into wolfs? Or does she have a kink with hair? Maybe that’s why she burnt my hair down, to no longer feel attracted to me. Oh, but I always shaved myself, she didn’t mention if she preferred me that way or not, should had I asked? Penelope stop! You’re listening Josie talking about…Hope?...and Lizzie! This is mostly about Lizzie, right?_

Penelope quickly shook her head, what kind of stupid thought she just had when Josie was beside her trusting her maybe biggest secret.

 

When Josie finished telling her story, she just stayed in silence.

 

Penelope placed her hand in the brunet’s shoulder out of habit. “Oh, Jojo you were a girl.” She could saw how Josie glimpsed the hand over her shoulder. The raven-haired was about to take it off, until she felt Josie leaning towards her chest.

 

For the not first time in the night, they were falling to habits. How good could that be?

 

“How can I be friends with Hope, when I took that away from Lizzie?” The siphon said with sadness in her voice.

 

The raven-haired could feel how the whole situation was still a heavy burden on Josie and she just wanted to take it away from her. She knew her ex needed reassurance of a good result for her to own the mistakes of her actions.

 

As good as it felt just to be there, just hearing Josie’s breathe. She had to do something to improve the girl’s situation. She knew that could turned out wrong, Josie was only asking to be listen to, but not doing nothing…that wasn’t her.

 

Penelope sighed and move away from Josie to locked eyes. “You have to tell them.”

 

Josie tilted her head down and shook it. “I can’t.”

 

The raven-haired gently with her index raised Josie’s chin to meet her eyes again. “I know is scary, but they will understand.” The witch tried to say with all the assurance she could.

 

“What if they don’t.” The brunet frown “What if they hate me?”

 

Those eyes, that concern, all felt familiar to Penelope from a time not long ago, when she was the one person Josie trusted.

 

“Hope will understand, if someone know about mistakes is her and I’m sure your friendship is more important for her than material stuff.” Josie’s face was softening with her ex’s words. Penelope was relieved the girl still could recline in what she had to say. “and Lizzie, well Lizzie loves you, you have to give her that.” Still Josie wasn’t quite sure about the statements, but Penelope couldn’t let Josie goes backwards. “Hey, I can’t assure you anything.” The raven-haired took the other girl’s hands. “But I can promise I’ll be here if you need me.” She rubbed gently the brunet’s hands with her thumbs.

 

Josie abruptly leaned far from Penelope “Why you would do that?” The siphon furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief. “You walked away from me.”

 

Penelope took a deep breath and green eyes met brown ones. “Look, I’m not the type of person who’s going to chase to embrace you, but my arms will always be wide open for you if you need them.”

 

Josie quickly started to turn her eyes between their hands and her ex’s glare. “Do it.” She managed to say with courage she didn’t know she had at the moment.

 

Penelope bat her eyelashes quickly. “What?”

 

“Hug me.” The brunet demanded.

 

When those words left Josie’s mouth, she couldn’t quite figure if it was for real, but every doubt left after analyzing the girl’s face. She was confident of what she just asked.

 

Penelope slowly turned her body and the brunet mirrored her. They kneeled in front of each other, as they surely had done times before. The raven-haired putted her arms around Josie’s waist and pulled her closer until their chests found each other. Josie gently putted her arms around the witch’s neck and pulled her even closer.

 

It was easy. It was easy to be that close to the person you had love and forget about everything that was wrong.

 

They could feel each other’s beats. They were fast, but still in tuned with each other’s.

 

They could feel each other’s breaths. Deep breaths against their necks.

 

They could feel each other’s warmth. Everything was steady.

 

Everything seemed in place,

 

Until Josie felt little bumps instead of beats, gasps instead of deep breaths and a little wetness against her skin.

 

“Pen?” Josie tried to move away a little, enough to see the other girl, but Penelope quickly pulled her close again. Not letting the brunet to look at her. Josie forcefully grabbed the witch from her shoulders and break the embrace, But Penelope was eyes closed. “Pen, look at me.” Josie begged; she still could glimpse tears in the other girl’s eyelashes. Penelope just shook her head denying the request. Josie leaned and gently rubbed her nose against Penelope’s. “Pretty please.” She tried again with a tender voice.

 

At that Penelope couldn’t denied. She slowly opened her eyes.

 

Josie was amazed, she was looking at her again.

 

The true Penelope.

 

There it was, that tenderness for the brunet that nobody else sees, not even her since everything ended between them

 

She didn’t see Penelope crying during their break up and clearly not after.

 

She never saw pain in her ex from their relationship. She never saw a glimpse of all that herself felt, her heart tearing apart, in the other girl.

 

And now there it was.

 

The girl was looking back at her eyes flooding with the past, with broken dreams and promises.

 

She let her pride behind for an instant.

 

Josie raised her hands to clean the tears away, but before she could do so, the raven-haired took her wrists. Penelope closed her eyes again and shook her head.

 

What was she doing? Penelope promised herself never crying in front of Josie. She knew that was far the worst thing she could ever do to her. All events in the day just contributed more to that moment of weakness.

 

Let’s see:

Josie wanted to spend the day with HER…and Hope.

Josie trying to prove she knew Penelope best.

Josie almost dying. Fuck this one, it was the one that shattered her and made a messed out of her.

Josie caring about what Penelope was feeling.

Josie doing that fucking shit they always did back in her relationship, when they wanted to express feelings they couldn’t.

Josie wanting to siphon from her.

Josie trusting her.

 

And the drop that spilled the glass: Josie embracing her with love.

 

Fuck this! It was weak from her to be tempted for banalities.

 

Banalities that warmth her heart.

 

“Hey.” Josie whispered and lean her forehead against Penelope’s.

 

They stayed like that, long enough for Penelope to recompose herself. Josie was hoping the raven-haired will opened her eyes, but that never happened.

 

Josie was feeling how all was coming back to her. What she feels was lost long ago, was there right now.

 

It was the moment to decide what to do about it. Clearly, it was so hard to resist the feelings rushing through her.

 

What she should do?

 

Suddenly they heard footsteps and the choice was taken away.

 

“Jo get away from her before she succubus your soul.” Lizzie yelled. Josie flinched at the voice of her sister and quickly moved away from Penelope. “It’s very miserable from you taking advantage of her again.” The twin darted.

 

The raven-haired stood from the bed. “You know what Lizzie?” She bluntly walked towards the blonde. “Are you sure you are not jealous that…”

 

“Penelope!” Josie quickly stopped her from saying anything she would have to deal with. The raven-haired turned to face Josie.  “Lizzie, is here now, thanks for waiting.” The girl gave her a force smile.

 

Penelope snorted and smiled to herself. “Sure, just don’t mind to asked me for something ever again.” She blunted and with that she hurried out the room.

 

Hope hesitate on what to do. She knew she had to apologize to Josie, but her other friend was right now in the top of her concerns. “I’ll let the two of you to catch up.” She said, her glare following the raven-haired. “Talk with you in the morning Jo?”

 

“Actually…” Josie said fidgeting with her fingers. “Can you stay for a minute? There’s something I need to tell you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how it turned to be this long btw.  
> At least it was even longer bc I'm sorry I lied
> 
> I know some of you maybe don't like this one, but hang in there.
> 
> Comment because I need validation I didn't waste my time in this one.
> 
> @QuienFuese


	9. They were pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this one is for the other 2/3
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Tell me your thoughts, yells or praises, all is welcome
> 
> Question at the end :)
> 
> @QuienFuese
> 
> -

Penelope came quickly to her room, opened the door, slammed it behind her and curled up against it.

 

She was furious, she was disappointed, she had betrayed herself.

 

How she had allowed herself to be vulnerable in front of Josie. If she was not going to let the girl messed up her life more, she did the opposite, she let herself fall into the habit. All the steps she had taken to the front, were erased, one by one, gaze by gaze and on the very way she promised not to.

 

She knew, she had always known that the worst thing she could do to Josie was to cry in front of her.

 

For months Penelope had shielded her feelings.

 

She believed that the least she owed to Josie whether she was fighting for her or not was always do everything behind her back, but never in front of her.

 

Never show her how shattered she felt about everything.

 

Because then…then Josie would cling herself in that little hope.

 

She just did it, she gave hope to Josie where there was not yet.

 

She was the worst; how could she do that to the one person she loves?

 

Penelope was considering all possibilities on what she could do next.

 

But it was worth thinking? Afterall, planning was her thing and what just happened wasn’t part of any plan, again for the third time.

 

Things weren’t working out; she couldn’t feel any perk neither in helping behind the curtains nor avoiding her. A fact was that Josie was still behind Lizzie’s skirt.

 

The only advancement she had done so far was broke Josie’s and her own heart even more.

 

And something she realized tonight and was now willing to accept is that she had overestimated herself, she was weak, and her heart could only endure enough

 

Maybe she needed to take a lifeboat before she was totally deranged, after all her mother had offered her one.

 

 

* * *

 

Hope stopped for a moment in front of her room door.

 

What to do?

 

She had to apologize to Penelope, but by the witch’s exit from Josie's room she knew that the girl wasn’t in the best state right now.

 

But no matter what, for the sake of her mind she needed to be selfish right now. She needed to fix whatever had happened with Penelope.

 

The slightest words Penelope said have gone to her head. During their last minute in the cave everything that she heard was daggers in her friend’s voice. Feelings she has never known invaded her. But still, if something she was sure of was that those feelings, as bad is they could be, meant everything.

 

This was what it was like to be close to someone.

 

And that leave her no choice, she could not let herself lose the most valuable thing she had right now, because of her _Mikaelson Ego_ … Penelope's words

 

And that thought was what she needed to knock at the door.

 

The door opened with a curious girl behind it. “Hey.” Penelope said and turned back without taking a proper glance to Hope. “You just knock to your own room?”

 

Hope could sense that things weren’t good for the girl in her voice, maybe that wasn’t the moment, maybe Hope could put her feelings on hold for Penelope to be better.

 

“How are you feeling?” The redhead said softly.

 

Before reaching to bed, Penelope turned to face Hope. She glanced for a moment. “What a cocky face you have there.” She pointed out the other girl’s face and scrunched her nose. “I guess you heard the news.”

 

That was the way not only to deflect the question, but to fulfill her curiosity about how the news hit Hope.

 

Of course, the other girl new better than to rushed Penelope to open about her feelings, anyway she knew soon enough she will know what happened during her absence.

 

Hope shook her head trying to erase every improper glimpse her face could have. “Josie having a crush on me?” She huffed. “I can’t even tease you out, because we are not good.” She pouted.

 

“I..” Both girls tried to speak at the same time.

“You first.” Hope gave a small smile and nodded to the girl signaling to go ahead.

“No, you.” Penelope squinted. “This’s going to be good.” She smirked and crossed her arms.

“You are right.” Hope stare was determined, it cut through Penelope instantly. “That wasn’t the wisest thing to do over there and I cannot really tell you if it was me trying to be a hero or just me being desperate.” Hope made a small paused. “Or my Mikaelson ego.” She swallowed the lump that was formed in her throat.

 

It gave her time to tried to analyze the other girl reaction, but as always Penelope was there with her arrogance look not letting anyone read her, so she decided just to finish and hope for the best.

 

But true can be told, the witch felt guilty, because maybe, just maybe she was hard on Hope and using those words exactly wasn’t a friend move.

 

“But I should have listened to you and trust your idea as much as you trusted me.” The raven-haired could feel how the other girl’s glare was burning her. She could feel the sincerity behind each word. Truth is that she couldn’t be mad with the girl who was pouring herself out, she wasn’t anymore.

“I don’t feel good Park.” The raven-haired face softened, finally giving a glimpse of reassurance to Hope. “I know I let you down and right now you are the only person I truly feel I can rely on.”

 

On that she could relate, she could not imagine how she could lose the only person that she felt she has her back. It was nice, it was nice to feel that Hope felt the same and she cared. “I don’t want that to change.” The redhead said with a sharp tone. “I don’t want us to change.”

 

To hear that was a little shocking for Penelope, when she said what she said, she wasn’t expecting the other girl to take them by heart. They were words for the mere moment, but satisfaction ran over her body. Hope did not hesitate or feint to take steps; she was direct with what she wanted and if she felt that there was the slight doubt of losing Penelope, she was going to take matters into her hands immediately. It was all very different and refreshing for the raven-haired.

 

The silence was making Hope impatient. But it doesn’t matter if the other girl needed more, she was going to give it, because it seems to her, Penelope was a safe place to fall.

 

“I know you came here for me. You even swallow your pride and stand both Josie and Lizzie and I couldn’t even listen to you.” The redhead shrugged “But now I will, I don’t know how to make up things, if you want to scream at me just do it.” And with a light frown and a loud breathing, she let know Penelope the ball was in her court.

 

Just as she tried to control her nerves, she could see how Penelope’s face turned from a frown of curiosity to an amused half smile.

 

Hope sighted in relieve and smiled lightly. She knew that was a good sign.

 

Rapidly the raven-haired pounced and instinctively Hope took her by the forearms, as a result of the weird defensive action Penelope just gave a slight smile and stretched the neck giving a light kiss on the cheek to the other girl.

 

“What was that?” She flinched a little and let Penelope go, eyes wide open.

“A peck, for you.” With her hands behind her, she reared up from the tips of her fingers for a brief moment and smiled.

“I know what it was, I meant why…” The redhead frowned; she was genuinely confused.

“Yeah, I figure you like it yesterday so you will like it now.” The witch shrugged. “You know to cheer you up for messing it up.” She grimaced.

“You are unbelievable.” Hope rolled her eyes with a smile in her face. Before she could focus her eyes on the other girl again, she felt a punch in her arm.

“Ouchh.” The tribrid exaggerated and rubbed her arm. “What was that for?” She scowled.

“Well, I imagine that if you didn’t like the peck maybe you are more into the sado kind of thing.” The raven-haired wink at her friend. “Is the punch good enough or should I…” The girl faked concern.

“Don’t even finish the sentence.” Hope shook her head. “I’m not sure I want to know what’s next in your list of apologies.” She rolled her eyes. “We are good.”

“I’m tired.” Penelope settled on the left side of the bed; Hope was grateful that this time she chose one. However, she decided to lie her head on the witch’s stomach and lied in the middle of the bed.

 

Hope gave a quick glance to her friend. “What are you thinking?”

 

Penelope shook her head slowly looking to the ceiling. “I prefer to know what you are thinking.”

 

Maybe they needed a change of atmosphere. “How did Josie move to have a crush on me…to you?” Hope faked surprise.

 

Penelope knew the question was meant to tease her, but she decided to answer honestly.

 

“I guess she likes blinded emotions softies.”

“I guess.” Hope said in disbelief. She didn’t expect that kind of answer. “That was really your apology?” She changed the subject.

“No, but I figured yours is good for both.” She tugged her lips down and nodded for herself.

“Asshole.” Hope release a small laugh.

“You think Josie thought about me when kissing you?” Penelope slowly raised the upper part of her body, moving Hope’s head to her lap in the process. She gave her a murderous look.

 

Hope took the not so subtle hint, perhaps that wasn’t the best joke. “Okay, Okay, I take it back.” The redhead beg that was enough.

 

“You better don’t bring that ever again.” She laid again, looking at the ceiling. “Besides, what’s even a crush? You might have a crush for a pet.” She said lacking her usual confidence.

 

That wasn’t a very Park way to handle the bad joke. “Are you okay?” Hope move her head to look at the girl.

 

Penelope closed her eyes. “Maybe I want someone to spoon me.” She pouted.

 

The tribrid didn’t think it twice and moved towards the head of the bed, positioning herself to hug the girl. Just when she was crossing her arm around the girl, the witch shook it off. “Ugh, what are you doing?”

 

Hope flustered, wasn’t that a request? “I just...”

 

“Go bath yourself first.” The witch scrunched her nose. “You smell.”

 

Just before answering with a scathing comment, Hope decided to smell herself. Penelope was right so she decided to go for that shower. She quickly picked up a couple of things from her backpack and headed to the bathroom. Penelope put on her pajamas and went back to sleep on the corner of the bed.

 

It was a long day with very different emotions through it, but tonight she wasn’t let it be the kind of night where she couldn’t sleep because of trouble thoughts, tonight she wanted to be a night where she passed out thinking in things that make her happy.

 

Something she could say from that precisely moment was that she was indeed happy. That was probably the first time in a long time that she received a proper apology, a proper apology for hurting her feelings. Not out of fear and not a fake or empty one, but a caring one. And hell yes, she was going to cling on to that tonight.

 

She was just in the fine line between asleep and dreaming, letting all her forces and thoughts fell to the other side. When she felt a … hand in her waist, it was shamelessly making her way down.

 

Penelope huffed. “Don’t make it weird.” She took the other girl’s hand and abruptly embraced herself with it, moving her body against Hope’s.

 

Hope smiled and tightened her grip.

 

It was disconcerting for her how little time ago she was feeling sad and now everything was in place. It surprised her a little how easy was to feel mixed emotions, caused by Penelope. Perhaps that’s what having a true friend was.

 

It all seemed so new.

 

Does she know? Does Penelope know how weak Hope was being for her?

 

She said she notice, she said she always notice.

 

When Hope woke up, roles were reversed. Now Penelope was the one holding her. The witch had head against her chest breathing in a slow pace. She could feel her leg over hers, the bare skin of the other girl warming her own. Penelope was a little too warm, but it was okay, it felt good. She could sense the sweet smell of the raven-haired, wanting to captive better, she leaned her head towards Penelope’s.

 

Carefully Hope smelled. She could swear Penelope used a spell to linger the scent for so long. “Are you smelling my hair?” The redhead flinched; she thought the other girl was still sleeping.

 

Penelope slowly sat down half sleep, leaving behind any contact with Hope and looked at the girl waiting for an answer.

 

“I-I just like your shampoo.” Hope gave an awkward smile.

 

“You could borrow it if you want.” The raven-haired shrugged and stood from bed to go find her phone.  “At what time are we leaving? I can’t still believe we can’t have phones in the school.” She said while scrolling her texts.

 

Hope couldn’t help but to see how the short Penelope was wearing was a bit tight, showing her perfectly rounded ass. The tribrid focused her thoughts on the good butt that the raven-haired had, and god knows it looked so touchy.

 

“Are you paying me attention?” The witch turned around. “Mikaelson?”

 

Hope flustered and said whatever she could. “Did you gain some weight?” The redhead widened her eyes and grinned with too much effort.

 

“Huh, what a way to start someone’s day Mikaelson.” Penelope started to analyze her legs and butt, slowly touching them. “Did your snarky ass need to say that because you compliment my smell?”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” The tribrid shook her head.

 

“It’s cool, I just haven’t exercised that much lately and with exams I just eat whatever I found.” Penelope started to grab her belly, pointing to her mini fat rolls.

 

Hope giggled. “You could join my trainings.”

 

“With dearest ex father-in-law?” The raven-haired snorted. “No, thank you.”

“No, my night trainings.” The tribrid shrugged.  “I could use a partner.”

“I’ll think about it.” The witch turned her back to Hope and started arranging her bag. “Hey, about last night.” She scratched the back of her neck “If you wanna hit on Josie, this is the moment to tell me.”

“What?” Hope panicked at the question.

 

The raven-haired scrunched her nose. “I mean, if you...”

 

Hope didn’t even let the other girl finish the sentence. “No!” She frowned. “I swear sometimes I don’t even know what you have in your mind.”

 

“Chill out pup.” She turned and smirked. “I was probing if you are the kind of supernatural to break girl code.”

 

Even though Penelope tone was taunting, Hope answered serious. “I would never do that.”

 

“Interesting to know.” The girl arched her eyebrows and got back to her bag.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The road trip back to school was relatively a quiet one. Everyone had a lot on their plate, and everyone preferred to simply lose themselves in their own thoughts. The events of the trip had destabilized the ground where each one stepped on, there was new information in the mind of each one, worthy of changing their current relations.

 

Jeremy decided to take the girls back to school in case another problem arose. Penelope took the opportunity and served as co-pilot, to ask as much information as she could take out from the boy. Maybe it was the perfect opportunity, Afterall it was one of the five hunters, but maybe it was the only way to avoid thinking about other things.

 

Josie was surprised how Penelope’s charms were able to catch even Jeremy. She had never heard that many words from the boy before. In a previous day that would have bother her, but today maybe it was just refreshing. To see Penelope falling in her old habits this weekend, perhaps was what she needed to have a better view to make up her mind.

 

In other circumstances that would also bother Lizzie, but today was different, today Lizzie's thoughts were focused on another person. She was absorbed enough in them to not care about the mere existence of Penelope. She also didn’t know were she stood with Josie; how long could she be disappointed of Josie? She needed her sister to mend things with her before the witchery tournament.

 

Hope was in the middle seat, it was not surprising that the twins were not willing to be within close range, at least today. Maybe her mind was the most restless of all. Her thoughts leapt from how she could now have a good and honest relationship with the twins to how she enjoyed the curious attitude of Penelope.

 

You know what else was curious?

For the first time in long, they were not pushing, just the opposite they were pulling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people like better longer chapters in longer time or frequent updates and shorter ones?
> 
>  
> 
> btw I have these fancfic questions that if you could reach out @QuienFuese for me to ask would be nice, in exchange I offer a book/ movie recommendation or a glimpse of future chapter, you decide. Just dm your favorite color and I'll know you are from here.
> 
> As always leave comments and kudos  
> @QuienFuese


	10. Why we find her special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, this is chapter ten and I find that exciting
> 
> Depends on motivation I think this is perhaps half the fic 
> 
> Please commemorate chapter 10 and leave a comment
> 
> Big thank you for all the kudos and comments, special appreciation for the people who reached out, muchas gracias

 

She was in the middle of the forest; The coldness of the environment was starting to cover her now that she was no longer moving. Her breathing was trying to regulate. Before she could start trembling, someone approached to her, hand in her heart, forehead in hers, her breathing was warming her up, from the inside of her heart to the rest of her body.

 

She realized then that they engaged perfect and perhaps all the thoughts ripping out her head lately were for nothing.

 

It looked like a painting she once knew back when her thoughts were entirely intact and she could feel love again, not hidden behind resentment, fear or hatred but upfront with no remorse.

 

She wanted to cling in that moment for as long as it was possible, but before she could fully embrace it, out of the sudden she was now in the cave; Kneeling with Josie in her arms, shaking.

 

She could feel her heartbeat taking her down at the sight of the other girl pale face and unconscious.

 

For the moment, she felt something and now she knew she couldn’t take it for long.

 

She started asking if the girl felt alright, but she never wanted to hear the truth. She just wanted to hear her voice, it sounded fine and then her own heartbeat also sounded fine.

 

_Time to wake up._

 

She opened her eyes slowly, almost as if she was afraid of what she could find, as if she did not know where she was going to wake up. She slowly detailed her room, examining that there was no danger in their sanctuary, because now she wasn’t alone as usual.

 

She turned her head to look at the redhead that lay in the bed beside her. She was sleeping oddly upside down, as if she had not moved a single centimeter all night long, that was something which Penelope could not relate at all. The girl did not snore, but her breathing was noisy enough to indicate to the raven-haired that her friend was definitely still alive.

 

Everything else was exactly the same, an easel to paint on the opposite side of the room, books on the desk that were still there reminding her that there was still so much to learn, the black curtains she had insisted to put on because the room was too sunny.

 

After arriving to the school, far long from unwanted killer witches, she had thought she would sleep alright, but that was far from reality. She was still dealing with a fear that keep her up, another restless night.

 

To pray for what she thought were glimpses of change, was already a routine.

 

But for them ended up being vane were another stab in her heart.

And if there’s even a Lord or if they were her ancestors themselves, they already showed her dreams of what she already finds inevitable.

 

She was always crying inside them.

 

She needed to make a decision and the bed were so many passions were shared, the bed where too many promises were made wasn’t the best place to do it.

 

With that final thought she decided to get out of there, she needed a cold head in the matter.

 

It was impossible to know what time it was, she slowly rose from her sheets and put her feet on the floor, it was cold.

 

_Perfect._

 

She passed by the mirror and walk to the closet where she took out some clothes, she picked the first thing she saw and looked at the ceiling avoiding seeing that short and somewhat thin teenager, with little bust, short raven hair and green eyes that was reflected in the mirror almost in a corner of their room.

 

Some sneakers and then she picked up the backpack she had left on the floor the night before, took out the clothes that were in there and replaced them with the ones she had in her hand. With a deep sigh she putted the backpack on one shoulder and went to the door.

 

Before grabbing the handle, the witch felt that something was not right, she couldn’t leave just yet.

 

The girl turned around and walked towards the desk, wrote something in a post it and pasted on the door, before leaving. All this carefully looking at the floor, because the feeling of ought wasn’t something, she was comfort with.

 

* * *

 

 

Today was Monday.

 

Today was a day without classes.

 

Today was a sunny day.

 

Today was a shitty day for Hope Mikaelson.

 

Why?

 

She probably had no reason to justify that it was a shitty day, but that was how she felt.

 

She got up to find herself alone in the room, like before.

 

She went to the dining room to take her breakfast and eat it in her room alone, like before.

 

She went to the laundry room to wash her clothes alone, like before.

 

She turned on the computer to see kitchen realities alone, like before.

 

Everything was like once before; except this time, it did not feel like it was before.

 

There was something that bothered her.

 

Who knows? Probably it had something to do with the green phosphorescent post it pasted on the door.

 

That post it that every once in a while, she turned to look hoping it wouldn’t be there anymore.

 

But instead, it was, it always was, and it always keep bothering her more.

 

Her lonely sunny without classes Monday, was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

Great! Now she had to open the door instead of continuing to watch her cooking show, instead of continuing to see that stupid note with beautiful handwrite paste it on the door.

 

When opening the door Hope found a brunette, taller girl looking at the floor. she didn’t need to see for more than two seconds to notice how nervous she was.

 

"She's not here." The redhead said coldly and began to walk towards her bed.

 

Josie came slowly into the room. "You know where she..." Hope pointed to the door before the girl could finish her question.

 

The taller girl turned around, to find a green post it. She was able to recognize the handwriting immediately. "In the middle of finals?" She frowned.

 

The redhead shrugged in response while lying in her bed. Without anything to say she played the kitchen show she was watching.

 

Hope did not have the slightest desire for Josie's presence, but she was not throwing her out of the room either.

 

It was like the old days, when they were not friends yet, but they had nothing of weight against each other. It had been a while of that attitude towards Josie, that the girl felt somewhat uncomfortable.

 

Josie looked for a moment at the bed next to Hope, it was messy, but through the wrinkles of the bed she could imagine the figure that occupied it previously.

 

The brunette felt a strange desire to lie in it and just crawl in there for the rest of the day. But instead she decided to seat carefully on the corner of Hope’s bed, a little afraid of disturbing redhead with her presence.

 

"It's everything okay?" Hope paused the show quickly and looked at Josie. This gave comfort to the twin, the other girl wanted to talk, but there was something that did not allow her directly.

Hope shook her head. "I just ..." Josie nodded in response inviting her to open up to her. The two looked at each other for a few seconds. "Why didn’t she say goodbye?" Hope said removing her gaze from the girl.

Josie was surprised for a moment but answered the only thing she could before the redhead felt uncomfortable with her own discomfort. "That's Penelope." She shrugged and gave her a small smile.

 

Josie sometimes forgets how close they were now, but it seemed she should get used to that friendship sooner than later.

 

* * *

 

 

It was already midnight; all day had passed with the two girls barely changing their positions on bed. Once every so often they exchanged one or two sentences about the show, but nothing deeper than that. They had not even interrupted their monotonous day for dinner.

 

"This is so depressing." Josie sighed, implying that she agreed. "We should do something funny." The brunette looked up at her friend. "Let's get drunk." Hope said excitedly.

Josie laughed, seeing that the girl was being serious in her face, she stopped. "Do you even have alcohol?" She scowled.

"No, but I know where we can find some, really expensive one."

Josie widened her eyes as she realized what Hope was suggesting. "Nooo, we can’t."

"Common Penelope said you were really cool when you are drunk." The tribrid raised her eyebrows.

The brunette paused the program. "What she said?" Josie said with a pouty face.

"Only Drunk-Hope can answer that." The redhead cocked her head and smiled.

Josie narrowed her eyes and thought about her answer for a moment. "Fine."

Hope smiled and grabbed Josie's hand, heading for the door. "Let's go, everyone is already sleeping."

Josie released her hand and went to the desk at the opposite side of the bedroom. "Wait."

"What are you looking for?"

 

The taller girl ignored the question and began to look carefully at the desk. Her eyes wandered through some magic-themed books and others with authors she surely had heard Penelope talking about.

 

Her eyes were dancing from book to book, stroking each cover with her fingertips. Judith Butler, Svetlana Alexiévich, Monique Wittig, Simone de Beauvoir. Her heart stopped for a second as she glimpsed a red notebook, the name "Penelope" was written with the same letter of the post it, and there was half a sticker, of which she had the other half. Josie grabbed the notebook and look at it for a moment before she shook her head and continued to analyze the desk. As she unconsciously kept stroking the red folder, her eyes fell on a small blue book, a little old.

 

The brunette smiled. She left the notebook in her hand in the desk and quickly picked it up. " _Revelo_." The girl whispered. She opened it, inside it was hollow. The girl omitted what was inside and pulled out a small black holster.

 

Josie opened it and showed its interior to Hope. Inside were several small transparent bags with weed, a grinder, a wooden pipe and some joints.

 

"I think it can be of some use." The brunette arched her eyebrows and grinned.

 

Hope was a bit surprised; she had never smoked pot and she guessed that Josie didn’t either. How naive, after all, she was Penelope's ex.

 

The girls went out into the hallway careful not to make any noise and went to Alaric's office.

 

They exchanged smiles of accomplices. Even thought, each one has a planned of her own.

 

When arriving in front of the door, Josie became nervous. Hope pointed the door with her chin.

 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

 

Josie proceeded to put a hand on the door and siphon the spell it had.

 

After opened the door Hope hurried to the desk.

 

"Here, have you ever tried it?" The girl said with a wide smile.

Hope's smile infected the brunette. "Please, I have student budget." She snorted.

 

A couple of drinks were enough to prove that Penelope was right. Drunk-Josie was another person, confident and more talkative. Josie's new personality made Hope regret never enjoying one of those barn parties before Penelope.

 

The attitude of the girl was enough to raise her mood so after a few shots Hope just took small sips while Josie was still smeared with alcohol, after all one had to be aware enough to avoid fainting in the office.

 

The girls were lying on the floor passing the bottle to each other while asking questions. Each question led to a laugh and each laugh simply improved the day they had.

 

Hope was still wondering why they had not just taken the bottle to her room, but it was already too late for that, in Josie's state the only thing they would achieve was to wake everyone up on the way to their room.

 

Hope took a sip. "Hottest girl." She rolled her eyes at seeing the other girl’s face. "No, no, do not say her."

 

"I mean if I can’t say her, I would say you." Josie said laughing and shrugged.

The redhead joined her laughter. "I'm not ready for that just yet, so let's give her this one."

"I mean, have you seen her ass? One look at it and I crumble. "Josie started laughing uncontrollably. She turned swiftly to Hope, propping herself up with an elbow. "You can’t say that to her." The girl said eyes wide open.

The girl laughed at Josie's panicked face. "To boost her ego even more?" The redhead shook her head. "I won’t and no, I haven’t notice. " Her laughter faltered.

"Common, don’t lie to me." Josie narrowed her eyes. "You two share a room and everyone has noticed." She nodded to herself.

Hope glimpsed Josie, the girl was waiting for an admission and Hope was not in her right mind to deny it. "Okay, it's pretty good, How she even?" The redhead shook her head as she handed the bottle to Josie, that was a conversation that they would never have if they were sober.

The brunette sat down and took a sip. "Have you ever feel attracted to someone?"

"There was Roman," Hope said, cocking her head, shrugging it off.

"And after or before?" Josie said curiously.

The shorter girl narrowed her eyes as she thought. "I don’t think so." Josie gave her a dubious face. "I mean I know when someone is attractive, but it is not like I want to do something with them."

"That sounds...sometimes I forget you are socially awkward.” The brunette frowned and giggled. “You need to get laid Hope." Josie arched her brows and took a large sip from the bottle. "Everyone would volunteer, I know I will, God even Lizzie." She laughed

 

Hope laughed surprised about that confession that was perhaps somewhat exaggerated, but some truth it had.

 

The more the night progressed, the more Hope was marveled at the side of Josie she was knowing. She was just saying what she feels to said, without caring what Hope would think or feel too much, and that was okay.

 

Josie seemed so happy, but for what if it was only because she was drunk.

 

* * *

 

Penelope could feel the newly pruned grass around her legs, the odd buzzing of mosquitoes around her, the cold breeze of a cloudless night and the noise of the occasional plane flying overhead.

 

Her mind was bouncing.

 

_Grass, buzzing, cold, airplane, grass, buzzing, cold, airplane_

_Fuck._

 

_I need to concentrate more than this._

_Pathetic._

 

Such banal things didn’t allow her to do something that she had done by accident.

 

Something that her grandmother had taught her before.

 

Something that it’s supposed to came naturally, Afterall she was a native.

 

Once again, she put all her concentration on her breathing and on the face with which she needed to speak.

 

_“Phasmatos Manex, Un Domo Hax, Fero Adiuvex.”_

 

She started feeling something inside her dividing.

 

Herself was dividing in two, a light and a heavy part.

 

Slowly as she chanted, she could feel that light part of her becoming lighter and the heavy one heavier.

 

Two parts, but still one. One left behind for the other to arise.

 

“Be quick.” She heard and slowly opened her eyes.

 

In front of her there was a middle-aged lady with a thin frame, raven hair like hers and a darker skin color.

 

The woman was sitting cross-legged like the girl, a little hunchbacked, maybe an age habit.

 

Her features were stressed, signs of a not very friendly face, a sign that the girl was lucky to be the one who had disturbed her from a deep sleep, perhaps.

 

“Hello to you too, grans.” The girl smirked. 

“What is the most you have endured lately.”

Penelope scrunched her nose. “I don’t really…”

“Better be quick then.”

The girl nodded in agreement and proceeded to speak. "I went to see the Dark Moon coven." The girl paused waiting for a response, but the old lady just raised her chin inviting her to continue. "It was a small one, few artefacts but huge rituals."

"Anything that may help?"

"No, I was hopeful with this one." She tightened her lips in resignation. "You know, for the use of astrological events."

"Are you still in friend terms?" The woman said.

 

She was rushing the conversation; she knew the magic and energy that required each second of that conversation for a young witch, even one of her coven.

 

"Not even that." Penelope tried to say emotionless, but it was inevitable for the lady to sense the nostalgia behind.

"Good, that way is better." The old lady softened her face. "I hope you are not isolating yourself, now that she's not around," she said with genuine concern.

"I'm not alone, I have my clique." The raven-haired said with a slight smile.

"A coven is always important and necessary; They are always there in time of trouble and peace, but not in matters of heart." The lady said gently, but Penelope just avoided her gaze. "There will be long time for you to put other things above your feelings, but not now. You are too young." Said the lady regaining the girl’s gaze.

Penelope sighted. "Well there's also MG and Sasha." The girl avoided her grandmother's gaze once more. "And now there's Hope."

"Hope? I do not remember you telling me about her. A witch I may presume. "

"Yeah no, I have not." She scrunched her nose. "Partly." She said with a turtle face.

"Partly?" The woman frowned.

The raven-haired returned her gaze to her grandmother and sighted. "Her name is Hope Mikaelson." She nodded slowly.

"Oh Sweetie, a Mikaelson is always bad news." The woman said in reprimand. "And don’t let me start about vampire blood and wolf genes." She huffed. "What's with you and marginalized creatures." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"She's not liked her family." The girl said shyly.

 

Certainly, something not common in her, but everything was different when she was with her maternal figure.

 

"They are always entitled and believe they are above everything."

Penelope did not even bother to refute. "She's been there for me." She shrugged. "At first, I thought she was going to be like that." The girl thought for a moment before continuing. "Fully like that." The raven-haired corrected. "She is always trying to do the right thing. She makes mistakes, but she learns from them and she has lost a lot, but she still cares about people." The girl finished by nodding a few times.

Her grandmother just raised an eyebrow in response. "Okay, that sounded like bullshit, yeah there's darkness in her, but there's also good and she has potential for both, but I would like to help her, because I know I can." Penelope let loose her thoughts. "Sometimes she can’t see how wonderful she is, so she marginalizes herself, and that's not right. People care, and it’s okay to let them in and relay on them sometimes."

The woman interrupted her and squinted. "It seems you are fond of her."

"Yeah, I am." The girl blurted with certainty to deter any bad thoughts from her grandmother.

The old lady sighted "Just be careful." She shook her head and let go a little laugh. "Your heart is too big for your own good, and certainly she already got there." Penelope did not know what to say to that.

The old lady hummed. "Why are you really here darling?"

"I have been visiting the world of the dead by accident while I’m sleeping."

The lady smiled. "At your age is common for witches in our coven."

"I don’t know, ancestors just show me the events of this weekend."

"Our ancestors always try to guide those who believe they are meant to guide, but you already know that, be proud.” The woman squinted. “Ask already Penelope. "

"Should I join mom in Belgium?"

"Well, why haven’t you already?"

"You know why." The girl rolled her eyes.

"And that reason is not enough now?"

"I don’t think she wants me there, not for real. I know she still has feelings for me, but that's not enough. Certainly, mine's weren’t enough then to change anything and they are just a pimple in her ass now. And without her, you know the Salvatore school is just not the place for me."

"You always assume. Why don’t you give her a chance to tell you what she really wants? "

"Because, I messed up, she knows I care, which means everything makes less sense now for her and best realistic scenario, she just wants to get back like we used to and that can’t be, then everything was for nothing." Penelope took a breath and keep going. “And that’s best scenario, in a much realistic one, she will never forgive me, because I’m just another person in her life that leaved her behind and I’m fine with that if that means she would stand for herself, but I just feel all this is just doomed.” She was speaking to fast and didn’t know if her grandma had caught all. So, she proceeded to speak slower. “I tried to let it be for a while, no meddling, but I care about her; I will always do and I'm feeling that I'm losing myself in the process whatever I do."

“Assuming again." The woman scolded. “Sometimes we need to let go to things, because they are not for us anymore."

"You think this is one of those cases?"

“I know you don’t want to hear it again, but she’s just a time bomb. If it’s worth fighting for is up to you, but I don’t want you to let your life being consumed by it.” The women clap her hands. "It's time to balance things."

"I don’t even know what I have in each side."

"Then take what is left of this school year to find out." Penelope nodded in response. "And what about the Mikaelson girl?"

"What about her?"

"Wouldn’t she miss you?"

"I guess, but really I think she'll be relieved to have her room back." The girl let out a small laugh.

"And wouldn’t you?"

The raven-haired arched her eyebrows. "I thought you would prefer for me to leave."

"I’ll let you deflect it but, I just want you weight all things before making a decision." The old lady smile slightly. "Now get out of here, you always disturb my peace with your problems."

The girl gave a resting face. "That's not true grans." She scolded.

"I know, but it's being enough." The women winked. "Blood red next time not crimson red." She smirked, before aiming to put her hand on Penelope's face.

 

Before the girl could feel what would normally expect to be a touch, she felt her body in place as one and opened her eyes.

 

Slowly Penelope stood up, took a couple of steps towards where she left her things. She bent down to pick up a bouquet of roses, examined them while she took a few more steps forward and finally placed it in front of a marble that had two names and four carved dates.

 

 _Crimson red._ She snorted.

 

Her breathing stirred a little as she read the names and immediately closed her eyes at the feelings that came with that, but that could not prevent from a tear falling around the corner of her eye.

 

* * *

 

"Your turn." Josie said wiping her mouth at having taken a bigger sip than she planned.

Hope took the bottle from the hand of the other girl. "I already run out of questions." She grimaced as she thought. Her thoughts fell on the state of the girl in front of her. Josie was already quite drunk, enough so that her inhibitions were on the floor, without giving much to think Hope snapped. "Do you still love her?"

The brunette smiled somewhat uncomfortably and tilted her head. "I thought we banned heavy questions."

"That was before we were this drunk." The redhead shrugged.

Josie sighted. "Okay, maybe talking about her would be good, I have never really done it after the breakup."

She looked at Hope for a moment, before turning her gaze to the ceiling. "Penelope was everything, but after she broke up with me, she just kept doing these things that hurt me and made me wonder if everything was a lie and why I was still in love with a lie. So, I kept telling myself I hate her, for what she was making me feel." Josie chuckled and shook her head. “I don’t know if I am answering your question, but I don’t think that’s the right question to ask, I think that the right question is if I ever will stop doing it.” She looked back at Hope. “Is that a good enough answer?”

Hope nodded. “Poetic enough.”

Josie pointed to the girl with the bottle. "Do you?" She brought it to her mouth to take a sip. Hope looked down and started fidgeting with her fingers. "You guys seem to be good friends already." The brunette said suggesting that the answer was obvious even to her.

Hope frowned. She had never thought about that, not so directly at least, but she did care about the girl, did things for her and with her, misses her when she went and took some things personally, like she not saying goodbye, because she now expected things from her, like she would only do with her family. So yes, Penelope was family now and she do love family.

The redhead nodded for herself. "I care a lot about her, so I think I do." She raised her head to look at Josie, this was not a random question just like hers. "Are you really okay with that?"

"You know damn well I'm not." Josie said chuckling.

Seeing Hope's worried face, the brunette stopped laughing. "I mean, I'm jealous.” She nodded to herself as if it was the first time, she was admitting it fully. “In which world someone would want their friend and ex-girlfriend to become best friends.”

Josie pointed Hope with her index and shook it. “But even, It’s more than that.” The brunette squinted. “Penelope trust you, care about you, truly care about you and that’s not Penelope, if you know what I mean.”

Hope just stared at her bewildered. Josie rolled her eyes and explained. “Everyone is a big hypocrite in her eyes, but somehow you are not?” She tightened her lips. “But I'm glad.” She nodded for herself. “I’m glad, you two kind of deserve each other. "

 

Hope opened her mouth, but Josie quickly shot her question before she could interrupt her thread of thoughts.

 

"Why her?" Josie frowned and shook her head giggling. "I mean you never let anyone in, why does everyone find her so special?" She contracted her smile and stared at Hope.

"It’s weird, I think I have all this defense mechanisms that push away people, you know what I’m talking about” Hope raised her eyebrows and Josie nodded in response. “And she does have the same mechanisms, but she instead uses them to penetrate.” The redhead sighted.

 

Josie just gave her a dubious look, that wasn’t something she had thought about.

 

“What I mean is that is the first time I feel a meaningful connection with someone. she just takes me out of my comfort zone.” Hope smile slightly, but swiftly exchanged it for a frown. “And…and usually I’m the one to protect people in all these big ways, but I feel like she’s always protecting me with her small ways.” Hope began to raise her voice. “I feel that I can rely on her and that’s not something I’m used to, but it’s okay because sometimes we can’t do things by ourselves." She said a little shocked. “I hate when people leave, and I just feel that she came into my life to stay.” She ended smiling with a scowl.

 

That last part wasn’t something she really wanted to say.

 

Josie snorted.

 

Hope shook her head. "Why you asked that? She was your girlfriend you clearly find her special."

"I guess I want to know if I truly see her." Josie answered without thinking. "I have always felt, she's the only one who truly see me, you know? But I don’t really know if that's the case around." The brunette scowled. "If that was the case around." She arched her eyebrows. "I guess sometimes it's hard to remember it's now in the past." The girl let loose a little laugh. "Is it? I don’t know." She shrugged. "I should know, I was the one to avoid her this last month, after we kissed." Josie squinted. "Twice." She whispered.

Hope parted lips, but once again Josie prevented her to talk. "Nono, is my turn." She blurted.

Josie frowned and raised up her chin, which made Hope a little nervous about the next question. "Doyou-even care-at this point if I'm not okay with you two?" Josie said with a weird smile and the frown not leaving her face.

Hope felt a twinge in her chest, but she quickly responded. "Whatever is happening between you two, is between you two and I do care if you are not okay with something in general. If you think I'm doing something wrong you can tell me and I'll stop, because I care about you." Hope exhaled before continuing, she could feel the heat on her cheeks, this was an important response. She had to give enough space for Josie to feel she has an option but also to avoid having to do anything she don’t want to. "But I also think you too care about me and will know when that's truly the case." She added.

"Between, us too" Josie tugged her lips. "Then why does it seem like you want us back together." She said chalantly. "Sorry, it was your turn." Josie say charmly.

Hope swallowed a lump and did not stop to think Josie's question. "What were you going to tell her today?"

"Uhh," Josie huffed. "Okay, drunk is not enough to answer that one."

 

The brunette hurriedly reached for the black holster that she had left lying somewhere on the floor.

 

She opened it and from it she took out the wooden pipe. The girl carefully ran her fingertips through the small prints, a gift from a coven she remembered and smiled to herself.

 

Her eyes wandered curiously between three small bags for a while until she picked one at random. With an exaggerated care, provided by her drunkenness, she took out some weed and put it in the pipe. Finally, the girl put it in her mouth, before doing something else Hope thundered her fingers, and the weed caught little fire. Josie smiled as she blew in thanking her.

 

Josie relaxed her body and raised her head to blow off the smoke. There was something familiar about the essence, Penelope liked to conjure her weed with flavors, to blur the real one that was not so appetizing.

 

"Here." Josie passed the pipe to Hope, still thinking.

 

Sometimes vainilla.

 

Sometimes chocolate

 

But this one was weird; she could not quite get it.

 

This one was strange, but still recognizable for her memory.

 

Perhaps it was that she had not smoked for a long time, after all she had only done it with Penelope and a couple of times with MG.

 

At parties or occasionally when ...

 

Josie opened her eyes in concern. "Oh God, don’t!" Josie stretched out her hand trying to prevent Hope from sucking, but it was too late.

Hope frowned, waiting for an explanation of why the girl was alarmed. "This is Penelope's sex herbs." Josie explained

"What?" The redhead said coughing smoke. Josie gently patted her on the back until she calmed down. "What we do now?" She said matching Josie's panic.

 

Josie started to laugh uncontrollably.

 

_Damn Penelope Park she messed with me even without mean it_

 

"Well, for experience there are two options." Josie could not help but smile when she saw how in panic Hope was. "Cum in real life or cum in your sleep." She shrugged and continued laughing.

 

Hope thought for a moment what to do, Josie laughing didn’t help her nerves.

 

The girls were not in the right state of mind to reverse the effect of the herbs and if Hope only has a few minutes before getting horny, she preferred to do it in the solitude of her room.

 

Hope approached to the girl to capture her attention. "Taking into account that you had a crush on me, we should get to our rooms, before the herbs start their do." Hope teased.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Shut up, I'm over it." Hope putted a hand in the brunette’s thigh and chuckled.

The girl squinted to the hand and then to the redhead. "You." The girl put her index on Hope's chest and under her gaze to her breasts. "Are hot though." She slowly lowered her finger lightly brushing Hope's breasts.

 

Hope could only follow the finger while her heartbeat started raising.

 

Damn the herbs were that good?

 

"Jo." Hope said in a whisper that made Josie move her gaze to her eyes. "I would never do that." She stuttered and shook her head lightly. "I would never do that to Penelope." She repeated firmly.

Josie immediately withdrew her finger and moved a little away from Hope. "Oh no no." She shook her head. "You think I?" She snorted. "No." She said with a fake confidence. "Yeah let's get going, I bet we will have funny dreams." She said nodding and standing up.

"Oh, I'm so dumb." Hope put her hand over her eyes for a moment and shook her head. "Sorry, I thought you were suggesting ..." She looked at the girl worried about having misinterpreted everything.

 

Josie closed her eyes and frowned; everything had been wonderful so far until she messed up, that’s why she hated to be drunk or high.

 

"I'm just really drunk and I'm glad you still have a brain cell right now, that would've been a really terrible idea." The twin said apologetic.

Hope nodded and stood up. "Woaa." She had not expecting the wobble, she had been sitting all night and thought she was fine, but her legs said otherwise.

 

The two girls staggered out of the office. Before heading to their rooms Hope putted the spell back in the office.

 

A somewhat wobbly Hope was trying to help an even more wobbly Josie to walk. When they were about to reach the twins' room the brunette stopped short, causing Hope to almost fall.

 

"May I crash in Penelope's bed?" Josie whispered. "I do not want to have to explain myself with Lizzie." She said with her puppy eyes.

"Sure, if you don’t climb to my bed." Hope teased.

 

The girls continued their way to Hope and Penelope's room.

 

Josie rolled her eyes. "Get over it."

"You first."

"I am over it." Josie said annoyed.

Hope hummed. "That's not what it seemed back there"

 

Josie grabbed harshly Hope's forearm and started to syphon.

 

"No!" The redhead quickly took away her arm. "Don’t you dare to _ignalusa_ me." She said eyes wide open and rising her index. "I'm not Penelope and I will make you have no hair in any part of your body." She said serious.

"Then stop." Josie pouted relaxing the environment.

"Okay." The redhead giggled.

 

The girls entered the room happy to have succeeded. Hope pulled out pajamas for her, but before she could find one for Josie the girl stopped her.

"I think I'll just take one of hers, I don’t think she would mind." Josie immediately turned to Penelope's closet avoiding seeing Hope's response.

 

Josie opened Penelope’s closet and began to wander her hands for each garment she saw, pausing a few seconds in the ones she didn’t have seen before.

 

Hope looked at her curiously as she put on her pajamas.

 

After Josie finally took something to wear on, she pointed to Penelope's bed dubitably that it was the right thing to do and Hope just nodded more times than necessary to assure her.

 

The girl sat on the bed, avoiding touching the wrinkles that were there. After a brief moment, she slipped between the sheets. The brunette buried her nose in a pillow, she could smell the essence of the Penelope’s enchanted shampoo. The girl smiled, that's what she had wanted and been thinking all the time she lost watching cooking shows, but she did not have the courage to do it out of fear that Hope thought it was weird or will told Penelope…Or worse, Penelope notice it by herself, it wouldn’t surprised her.

 

Hope muttered a spell to turn off the lights, which Josie was grateful for since she was not in a position to stand again, let alone recite a spell without being sure of doing it right.

 

With the drunken state in which the girls were, it was a matter of seconds to fall asleep.

 

Hope was already reaching that point, when she felt Josie turn to her abruptly waking her.

 

"I got what you said, but there’s something more for me." Josie said softly. Hope simply did not say anything, she waited for Josie to explain herself. "Why we find her special."

Hope turned to Josie. "What were you going to tell her?"

"I don’t really know Hope, I never find the strength to say what I'm feeling." The brunette sighted. "Not unless I'm mad or like this." The girl turned around again giving her back to Hope.

"I was hoping she could." Josie said in a soft voice. "I hope she can." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure this end up the way I wanted, so your thoughts will be very much apreciated
> 
> If you got here it's because you must like something, so please tell me what you think so far or at least your fav part or whatever...it's important
> 
> perhaps you found a plothole, but just let it be
> 
> @quienfuese if you want to be friends


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know is a late late update, but kind of lost motivation
> 
> IS A FILLER so don't expect much
> 
> if you have something nice to say, please do it

 

“What the hell Hope?” Penelope whispered eyes wide open. Hope was oblivious about the concerned of her friend. “Josie is in my bed.” The raven-haired widened her eyes more, if that was even possible.

“She was too drunk and didn’t want to explain herself with Lizzie.” Hope rambled while she sat on the bed. “What you do want me to do?” She said a little concerned, the redhead wasn’t expecting Penelope to return at this hour.

Penelope rolled her eyes. “Just move, I’m really tired.” The resignation in her voice made Hope feel bad.

 

The raven haired took out her blouse in a swift movement, leaving a black bralette adorning the superior part of her body.

“What you doing?” Hope stuttered.

 

They had change before in front of each other, but this time she could feel her heartbeat racing at the display. It appeared the effect of the herbs was still on her

 

“These clothes are dirty and is not like I can look for some pajamas, I’ll wake up Josie and I rather not, she will freak out and I’m too tired to deal with that.”

 

Hope nodded. That made sense. It made sense, but it wasn’t good at all. She was kind of in a compromised state.

 

Penelope turned around and started taking off her pants. The whole action was slow, it made Hope wonder if she was doing it on purpose. It seemed like it, but then again what would she do that.

 

Hope quickly shook that thought of her mind, but as they went away, they were replaced for the girl’s body itself. The redhead couldn’t take her stare away, but the longer she looked the more she began to feel wetness in her.

 

“If you are gonna keep staring at my ass every time I turn around, you better do a painting.” Penelope said smugly.

 

The raven-haired turned around locking eyes with Hope, waiting for her answer.

 

“I wasn’t…” Hope tried to say, but as a nervous voice left her mouth, she just cut her sentence short.

 

Penelope ignored her rambling and lifted the sheet a little too much, uncovering Hope.

 

“Are you cold?” The witch said giggling with a perfect arched brow.

 

Hope was confused at the question and how it came, she quickly followed Penelope´s glare and spotted her hard nipples down her shirt. She felt a punching in her chest, the redhead was embarrassed, but she managed to gather herself. Hope preferred to pull out the unbothered card, than give this moment to Penelope.

 

“No, your sex herbs. It was an accident.” The tribrid tried to say downplaying the matter

 

Penelope smirked and climbed the bed, lying on her side. “I can help with that.” She said with charm in her words.

 

Hope replied Penelope’s position to look at her eyes.

 

“You know a spell? Please be my guest. If I’m being honest, I’m kind of dying over here.” Hope said relief.

 

Penelope came closer to the girl, making sure to maintain Hope’s glare. The redhead wasn’t sure about how the reverse spell works, but the proximity only made her heartbeat went faster and faster. She could already feel her breathing a little heavy and the warmth in the lower zone of her body making her nuts.

 

Hope was petrified, the raven-haired eyes looking straight to her were enough to make her speechless. When Penelope was impossible closer, Hope felt a hand slowly making its way in her shorts. She didn’t do anything about it, so the other girl just made all the way through until Hope could find a relieve.

 

It felt good, more than good. Hope had never imagined feeling like this just by Penelope’s circling movement against her clit. It didn’t take long for the redhead to be forced to close her eyes. She didn’t know if it was the herbs, Penelope’s expertise or both, but the feeling was unmatched.

 

Penelope in a swiftly movement turned them to be on top of Hope.

 

The movement gave Hope time to think about the situation. She opened her eyes and mumbled. “What are you doing?”

 

“I can stop if you want, but we both know you’ve been wanting this for a while now.”

 

Hope didn’t have much time to think about a response, before she could feel Penelope’s fingers sliding inside her. The witch began to thrust at a slow pace, but as she started to go faster the wet sounds snapped Hope from her lust.

 

“Josie.” Hope whispered in between moans. She turned her head towards the other bed and spotted Josie eyes closed. It seemed the girl was sleeping peacefully.

Penelope leaned and whispered in Hope’s ear. “Don’t worry, you just need to keep it quiet.” It made Hope shuddered.

 

The sight of Josie being on the other bed while Penelope was on top of her made her turned on a lot more.

 

It quickly began to be impossible to stopped herself of moaning, so the redhead smacked her lips against Penelope’s. They started kissing in a synchronized frenzy, a little sloppy but successful enough to suppress Hope’s noises.

 

Hope was entirely lost in Penelope’s mouth, her body against her, her fingers inside her. The redhead could feel herself in ecstasy.

 

When Hope was near to come, she separated her lips from Penelope’s and suppressed her moans by biting slightly the girl’s shoulder, while digging her nails into her back.

 

The raven-haired smirked at the mess Hope was down her and curled her fingers.

 

Just as the tribrid was near, she suddenly heard a voice.

 

“I don’t know Hope, she kind of likes to hear her work you know?” Josie said contemplating from a chair in front of them.

 

Hope freaked and tried to push Penelope away, but she found herself chained to the bed. The raven-haired didn’t stop thrusting.

 

“Jo, don’t be rude, this must be her first time with a girl.” Penelope scolded.

 

“My first was way better right?” Josie stood and came closer to the girls to look better. “I mean you still have your clothes on.” She scoffed.

 

“Penelope, please stop.” Hope pleaded.

 

“Why? Do you even care at this point if I’m not okay with you two?” Josie snorted. “I still love her and yet you are down her.”

 

With a final thrust Hope came.

 

Just as her sexual arousal reached its climax Hope woke up. Her respiration was agitated and her heart rate a little high and she certainly could feel wetness in her lower zone.

 

If it was pleasant or not it was hard to tell.

 

A dream, it was just a dream, she repeated in her mind while trying to regulate her breathing. When Hope was able to calm down a bit from the dream she just had, she looked around and find herself alone. Josie was not in the bed beside her and there was no sign of Penelope.

 

The solitude made her relax. The girl stayed a while sitting on the bed trying to process the fact that she had just had an orgasm, thanks to Penelope, well a fake Penelope at least, but that disturbed her enough.

 

Once Hope digested how ridiculous her dream had been, she got out of bed and picked up her bathing supplies. She definitely needed one urgently.

 

Hope went out to the hall and headed to the bathroom. The rooms corridors were empty, surely the classes had already began. This did not bother the girl at all, from the moment they started drinking Dr. Satlzman's bourbon she had decided that she would not go to class the next day, after all she had a free pass thanks to the weekend events.

 

Suddenly a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. The girl turned back, to confirm who it was coming from.

 

She saw Penelope leaning against the door frame of one of the rooms Hope had just passed by. Her head was turned inside the room while talking to someone inside.

 

“Thank you for letting me stay, I owe you.” Penelope said.

 

Luckily, Penelope hadn’t spotted her. Hope turned away and rushed to follow her way.

 

“No worries, I’ll make you pay.” Valerie said teasingly and winked at the witch while walking outside the room. “I’m already late and I don’t have a free pass to skip classes, but I don’t really mind if you wanna stay until I come back.”

 

Penelope smirked in response and headed out to the hall.

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m going now.” Penelope spotted someone turning around the corner, she had spent enough time with Hope to know it was her. “Hey, Hope wait.” She rushed to reach her friend.

 

Hope scowled and tried to walk faster, but when she heard the tapping too close to her, she decided to stop and turn around. She encountered the raven-haired with a gentle smile in her face, coming from her that was enough to know the girl was thrilled to see her friend. As nice as it was, Hope couldn’t avoid to overlooked that and darted the question that was behind her mind.

 

“Why were you with Valerie?” Hope inquired rudely.

 

Penelope swiftly contracted her lips. Not that she was expecting to melt in a warmth hug with her friend, but for sure that took her off guard.

 

“You don’t do sleepovers.” The redhead quickly justified.

“Relax, I just cuddle with you these days.” Penelope grinned.

 

The comment was supposed to be sweet, but it seemed to made Hope uncomfortable.

 

The lack of answer from Hope just managed to make Penelope overthink the situation.

 

Maybe the cuddled were just circumstantial and she tried to climb to high in her friend’s barriers.

 

“I needed a place to crashed since you decided to do a slumber party with Josie.” The raven-haired quickly added to ease things.

“At what time did you arrive? I didn’t hear you coming in. Why didn’t you say something? You didn’t need to go to Valerie.”

“Too many questions this early.” Penelope grimaced, but she complied to answer. A barrage of questions was surely better than an uncomfortable silence, at least when it came to Hope. “At 6am I think and what was I supposed to do crashing aside you?” She rolled her eyes as if the simple thought was ridiculous.

“It wouldn’t be that bad, we have already done it.”

 

Penelope had to think for a second what to say next. She didn’t know how to lead this conversation, at first it seemed she overstepped Mikaelson’s borders, but know she just made a claim?

 

So, she decided to do what she knows best.

 

“Well, this bed here came with extra privileges.” Penelope smirks. “Unless you are matching up.” She teasingly wiggled her eyebrows.

 

Hope looked at her scandalized making Penelope’s smile to fade. Clearly no angle was working today

 

“Jeez, it was a joke. What’s with you today? You are acting weird. I just thought it wasn’t a good idea to stay while Josie was in my bed.” She rolled her eyes.

 

Penelope was right, she was acting all weird while the witch was just being her usual self, even almost soft.

Hope sighted. “I’m hungover, be easy on me.” The redhead gave an overreacting smile. “I was in my way to take a bath.” She signed with her thumb her way.

“Drowning sorrows? I want to hear all about it, you can catch me on now. I need one too.” Penelope said cheerful.

“What?” Hope scowled.

 

Penelope mimic Hope frown but say nothing about it. She already stated her friend was being weird today.

 

“We can take it together. I’ll go grab my things and meet you there.” The raven-haired walked away.

 

Hope wasn’t exactly thrilled about the idea, but she resumed her way to the bathroom. When she got there, she jumped into the shower as fast as she could.

 

The faster you bathe, the faster you could get out of there, right?

 

Not that she wanted to spend as little time as possible with Penelope, no, she just needed to take the extra time to study since she was not going to attend the classes of the day.

 

She was just massaging the shampoo in her hair, when she heard someone enter the bathroom.

 

“Sooo, how was it?” Penelope said loudly.

 

There were only the two of them, so it didn’t matter.

 

“What?”

“I’ll like to hear all about your dirty dreams. The first-time hits hard.” The witch said while getting into the shower next to Hope.

“How you?” Hope slurred.

“Don’t you think I know when some of my stuff is missing?” The raven-haired hummed. “I expected that from Josie, but I didn’t know you were that needy.” She said with her usual mischief.

“It was an accident.” Hope said with nuisance.

“Right, I’m not asking for motives. It’s a good form to get off. I just want to know all about the dream. That shit it’s always juicy.” Penelope assured her.

“First, it really was an accident and second, why would you think I’m telling you anything.”

“Why not? was it an orgy or some sado shit? Don’t be ashamed I’ve had really weird ones, sometimes they even turned really bad.” Penelope chuckled.

“No, it was just with one person.” Hope said more loosen. “And not sado.” She rushed to stablished.

“Roman?”

“No.” The redhead shouted.

 

Hope immediately regretted her answer. She just throwed away her way out of this one.

 

Penelope was taken back and decided to say nothing just yet but Hope stayed quiet.

 

The tribrid didn’t know what to say, it was certain she wasn’t going to tell Penelope about the actual dream. She would never hear the end of it for the rest of her life.

 

The witch on the other hand, was just trying to make conversation with her friend, but it was proved to be difficult today.

 

“Dr Saltzman?” The raven-haired insisted.

“What?” Hope said bewildered.

“It was Dr. Saltzman, right? Going for the authority, kinky Hope, don’t know how Josie would feel about that though.” Penelope said smoothly.

“That’s gross, don’t you put your sugar daddies’ fantasies on me.” Hope snarled.

The witched gasped. “Just say it, it was me, right?”

 

Hope heart raced at the comment, she knew the girl was joking, but the fact that she just mentioned the truth kind of panicked her a little.

 

“It must have been a hell of an orgasm.” Penelope said smugly. “Of orgasms.” She corrected.

 

Hope rushed to answer, whatever she could think first. “It was this guy from New Orleans, I haven’t talked you about him.” Hope lied, even if the witch was joking no way, she was letting the thought get any further.

 

“Why not?” Penelope tone changed to a softer one.

“What?”

“Why haven’t you told me about him?” Penelope claimed. “Don’t answer that.” She rushed to say. “I’m sorry, sometimes I think I push you too far.” She said worried.

 

Hope frowned, is not common of Penelope to walk away from a question.

 

It didn’t take long to hit her.

 

“He’s not dead.” Hope rolled her eyes.

The witch sighted dramatically. “Oh, that’s good. I wasn’t in the mood.” The raven-haired said relief.

 

Penelope came out of the shower with something that clearly wasn’t her usual clothes, today she did not want to spend time fixing herself and since she didn’t pretend to go to classes it did not matter because nobody would see her. Well, just Hope, but she doesn’t count, it’s just Hope.

 

Speaking of Hope, the tribrid had finished already, but she didn’t want to go outside. It was easier to lie this way.

 

Penelope started combing her wet hair making some time to wait for her friend, when she heard some steps approaching to the bathroom.

 

“Sorry Jojo, too late to join the party.” Penelope said blatantly walking towards the exit. Before she could pass Josie, the brunette grabbed her forearm. At the touch Penelope immediately stopped, while Josie swiftly let it loose and closed her eyes regretting the action.

“Wait.” Josie said with a heavy chest.

 

Penelope didn’t say anything at all, she just stared waiting for the taller girl to proceed what she was about to say.

 

It was brave enough to avoid Penelope exit, so Josie wasn’t ashamed of sparing a few second while she gathered herself. She knew the raven-haired wasn’t going to rush her either, so they just stayed there for a moment.

 

Josie could feel her heart beating fast and she wasn’t even looking at the other girl. She knew no matter how many times they stayed there that wasn’t going to change, because now all attention was on her once again and it wasn’t as she knew at what she was jumping to. Any single word or movement could turn upside down the whole conversation, their whole situation.

 

The brunette couldn’t take it any longer and locked her eyes with the other girl. Penelope was trying to keep her face as unbothered and straight as she could, that was all she could do for the other girl.

 

“I used your pajamas; I’ll wash them and give them back to you.”

 

That wasn’t what Penelope was expecting.

 

Wait, who was she kidding? That was to expect.

 

There where so many things she would rather hear in that moment. That wasn’t a bad one, but it wasn’t what she needed either.

 

Not that she knew what she wanted from Josie either, she already had stopped asking herself those questions since expectation was something that always throw her to the floor, sometimes kick and spit included.

 

Josie could have talk about the moments they shared during the trip or what the kisses meant for her or where they were standing in their relationship, the relationship between human beings that go to the same school and used to go down each other. But instead, one more time she ran away from that.

 

“Make sure to wash the sheets too.” Penelope winked and left the bathroom.

 

That conversation wasn’t one she was willing to have, because that wasn’t what she needed.

 

As soon as Penelope came out of the bathroom, Hope came out of her shower stealthily.

 

“Did you hear?” Josie groaned.

 

Hope snorted. “I don’t know what’s worst, the fact that you were going to talk to her in the bathroom or that you need to wash her sheets.”

 

Josie ducked against the wall and rested her forehead over her knees.

 

“I don’t even know what I want.” The brunette mumbled.

 

Hope crouched by her side and leaned a hand in the girl’s shoulder to comfort her.

 

“It’ll be okay, just tell her what you feel and then you will know what to do from there.”

 

They stayed there for a moment, silence invading the room.

 

It wasn’t like Hope wanted to say something at all. Her self wasn’t in that moment and if we talk about feelings, she didn’t know exactly why but being there wasn’t something she wanted to do.

 

She didn’t want to be for Josie just now.

 

Her mind was in other things, like where did Penelope went and why she left like that. Why she came back and meet with Valerie instead of her. I know what you are going to say, but even if she had a valid excuse, it didn’t make her feel any better.

 

And then she just talked to her like she didn’t do anything wrong, as if she hadn’t gone out of the blue.

 

Quickly her thoughts were interrupted.

“Friends.” Josie uncovered her face and nodded for herself. “I want us to be friends, friends don’t need to forgive everything they sometimes let pass things, right?”

“You love her, but you haven’t forgiven her.” Hope said slightly annoyed.

“I’m still hurt Hope, that’s something I can take away just like that.” Josie said frankly. “We are not good for each other, as a couple at least, but I still want her in my life and that’s the case the other way around, right?” The brunette turned her head towards Hope. “Right?”

“Right.” Hope just replied not bothering to think through what they were implying at all.

“Friends don’t kiss each other.” Hope said not sure why she was making such clarification.

“I know, and I can’t do that.” Josie shook her head. “Can, I mean not kissing her, you know what I mean.” She rambled.

“Are you sure about this?”

“I’m not, but in the trip, I just saw something, felt something.” Josie said wandering with her eyes. She closed them for a moment, sighted and opened them again. “I want that.”

“But, not now.” Hope scowled.

“Now is more of the same.”

“You are buying yourself some time.” she scolded.

“What you mean?”

“I think you know what I mean.” Hope said as if she was reproaching something. “Look, I get that when someone wrong us we want to let them know they did, for them to suffer for that, but without forgiveness the wound will never heal. Before I could come to terms with that, it took from me.” The redhead stood not wanting a reply.

 

She felt she already had endured as much as she could of that conversation.

 

Before leaving Hope gave a last glance to Josie. “I need to go, but if you really want to do this remember you are not the only one wounded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos please
> 
> if you like it say it, if you don't be logical about it
> 
> @QuienFuese


	12. She hated the world and she hated herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys still remember this? came back with a long chapter so no hate
> 
> I have this next chapter planned but idk if go through with it or erased it, so your thought on this one will be helpful with that
> 
> I really appreciate the people who rushed me to update
> 
> Let me know your thoughts here or here (@QuienFuese)
> 
> .

One problem at the time for Hope Mikaelson. She could give at least two thoughts about the reason why she was slightly…mad? Hurt? But maybe it was better to center in the confusing part.

 

In the part she already found a reasonable explanation for.

 

Hope knew what was happening, her weird dream was messing with her for no reason at all. It wasn’t like she was going to have sex with Penelope behind Josie’s back, or while she is sleeping, or in her presence or with her at all for that matter. It was that stupid sex herbs, it’s not like she was attracted to Penelope, even if she indeed had a great ass. No, but she’s the only person whom she expends time lately, so no wonder why the sex herbs did its thing with her.

 

The last part of her dream, as creepy as it was, it was her brain punishing her for even thinking in that.

 

_Good brain._

 

Maybe Josie was right, and she needs to get laid, but not with Penelope of course.

 

See? She almost had all figured out, she only needed something or someone to back her.

 

“Whenever you ready Hope.” Emma said gently trying to bring back Hope into reality.

“Huh?” Hope focus her thoughts on Emma. “I’m sorry, I just…I don’t know where to start.”

“What about you tell me what’s the reason of this urgent meeting, as I recall from the last one everything was going great.” The witch said calm.

“What it means when you dream with someone?” Hope blurted trying to get to the point. “I just pass by the library and all they have is creepy premonitions.”

 

Emma squinted slightly and recomposed into the chair. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. Constantly we are dreaming...”

 

“No.” Hope interrupted not wanting to accept a fortune cookie answer. She threw away her previous thoughts, because maybe she did want to dive into this. “But what if it does? What if the act makes sense because of an external not wanting factor, but the thing is that the person with whom you are…perpetrating the act is the curious thing?” She said sounding kind of perturbed.

“The act?” Emma asked waiting for Hope to explain herself, but it seemed that was all she was willing to give. “I’m sorry I don’t follow you and I can’t help you if you won’t let me.”

“I’m here, don’t I?” Hope said uneasy.

“I know, but what I need is for you to be clearer.” Emma said gently but Hope just looked at her perplex in return. “How about this? Encapsulate the dream in one sentence.”

 

Hope flustered at the thought of doing it. “Don’t make me do that, I think _act_ and _perpetrating_ must give you an idea.”

 

Emma tilted her head curious of what Hope means. The redhead widened her eyes and nods.

 

“Ohh.” Emma nods slowly at the realization. The tribrid smiled forcedly in return. “A normal teenager.” She assured Hope. “It shouldn’t concern you.

“Are you telling me I’m overreacting?” Hope frowned and said exalted.

 

Emma changed her sitting posture as she had figured out the situation.

 

“In dreams we are being called by our unconscious self to take a look on our thoughts and desires to gain a deeper sense of who we are, what we want and where we are going in our lives. This dream doesn’t have to mean something, unless you want to.” Emma took a deep breath before asking what she knew wasn’t going to be an easy question for Hope. “Do you want this to mean something?”

 

Hope stared at Emma, but in reality, she was trying to look through herself.

 

Why she was giving to much thinking to this?

 

Do her?

 

When Emma realized an answer wasn’t going to come, she proceeded. “Dreams can only be understood in the larger context of the individual’s unfolding and self-discovery and I’m sensing you are not willing to share much with me about this dream.”

 

“I am, I just need a different approach I think, let’s try again.” The redhead pleaded with a small smile.

“Why are you uneasy about the person? It was inappropriate?”

 

Hope tried not think to much in the first question but answering with the second. “It is.” She said confident.

 

“Why is that?” The witch inquired.

“Is something that can never happen.” The redhead shook her head slightly with a weird smile.

“But then again it was just a dream.” Emma sensed the need to remind her. “Have you asked yourself that maybe the reason you are on your nerves with this is because you are scared you might be attracted to someone?”

“I’m not attracted to her!” Hope blurted distrubed.  “I can’t be attracted to her, not like that.” She said between small nervous laughts.

“I’m not saying you are, but perhaps this person projects caring, the caring that comes with being with someone.” Emma explained.

 

Hope grimaced not quite sure about what Emma just said.

 

Emma exhaled seeking for patience once again. “There are several things you can question yourself that can help you dig deeper into its meaning.” She advised. “Were you scared, happy, remorseful? Do you still feel those feelings the morning after? How comfortable are you with feeling that?”

 

“I haven’t thought about those things.” Hope frowns.

“Look Hope, I do love when you talk about something as simple as a lust dream and the possibility of a crush but for this you don’t need a counselor. You need a friend.” The witch stood inviting Hope to leave the room.

 

Hope followed the indications unconsciously.

 

Simple? She didn’t think there was something simple about this, but maybe she indeed was overreacting the whole situation.

 

Feelings? How did she feel about this? She hasn’t given room to think about that.

 

And did Emma just kick her out suggesting talking about this with a friend?

 

She has a friend, two for a matter of fact, but none of them people whom she could talk about her current situation.

 

But if it wasn’t important at all why couldn’t she?

 

_Wait_

 

_Did she just say crush?_

 

_Like, C R U S H?_

 

Now Hope was a big ball of thoughts and emotions wanting to go out.

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

 

Emma was supposed to help her not this.

 

Hope didn’t see it coming, but when she felt a hand in her shoulder she was suddenly brought back into reality.

 

“Hope!” Lizzie said overcharming. “Just the person I wanted to see”

“Oh, hey Lizzie.” The redhead managed to say sounding calm. “What’s this joy about?” She asked bewildered.

“You know how you spend the last years making my life miserable?” Lizzie said unchallantly.

 

Hope squinted and tilted her head. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s exactly what…” She started to refute the statement, but the blond interrupted her.

 

“Well, you can re paid me by joining my witchery team.” Lizzie smiled widely. “We are down one member and what better than all powerful superhero Hope Mikaelson to fill the spot.”

 

It takes a few seconds for Hope to realized what Lizzie was asking. “Okay.” The redhead agreed, a little unconscious. “Yeah, okay that must be fun.” She assured more to herself than to the girl in front of her.

 

This was a team thing, right?

 

Where she can make friends.

 

New friends, not someone ex’s friend.

 

“Perfect, here’s your practice schedule, your matches schedule and your uniform.” Lizzie quickly handed everything to Hope, filling her hands.

“Something else?” Hope asked sarcastically.

“Yes.” Lizzie said still enthusiastic and nodded. “You need to come to my room tomorrow after class, you need to learn all the plays, you are way behind.”

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” Hope grimaced.

“Oh no, when we win this.” Lizzie smirked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s been a while since Josie was sitting on her bed, just nodding and humming a few times then and there. Enough to make Lizzie keep talking about her new plan to win witchery tournament, without asking too much.

 

Her mind was elsewhere, clearly not in whatever Lizzie was talking about, but in all things that brought her to this very moment, feeling the way she was feeling. But what was she feeling really?

 

Josie was a planner. She was always making lists and plans for every little thing she was about to do. But this moment wasn’t planned. Like all since the day she met Penelope Park. The raven-haired was also a planner, a low-key planner and somehow since the very beginning her plans were always tearing Josie’s, or that’s how the brunette felt.

 

Her head was spinning around backward and forward, the problem was that at this point she didn’t know what were advances and what was the opposite.

 

She couldn’t lie to herself anymore about what she wanted. The second that she saw the truth in Penelope eyes, how much she cares and how she was also hurtled all while being in her arms, Josie decided she wanted to be with her, feel ecstatic from her all over again. Because maybe Hope was right all the way and there’s still an option for them.

 

But the moment she was no longer in front of the girl, her common sense yelled at her not to be reckless. Her heart was already patched and could endured just enough. And then again Hope was right all the way and she just wanted to buy some time. Because, having Penelope in a certain way was better than having not Penelope at all. Afterall, the indifference toward her existence hit her hard. Afterall, feeling kind of replaced by Hope bothered her in a way she only comprehended a little.

 

Josie decided to go find her and poured all out however it comes, it was worthless to plan a conversation, that wasn’t them. She couldn’t handle her feelings any longer, so she decided to take whatever response Penelope was going to give her, to whatever words she was going to give her.

 

Whatever happens it can’t break her more than when Penelope ended their relationship, whatever happens perhaps could just take her out of the confusion in which she was.

 

She rushed to the door hoping for Lizzie to don’t mind about her absence.

 

“Where are you going?” Lizzie quickly said before her sister could reach the door.

 

Josie turned around slowly and smiled. “I’ll just go to the kitchen and grab a snack.” She said with a slightly pitched tone.

 

Josie didn’t want to explain herself to Lizzie, but this was their dynamic, always seeking Lizzie approval. And for this, she certainly wasn’t going to get it.

 

“You know, because I’m hungry and better now than later.” The brunette widened her eyes and shook her head, stating what she was about to do like obvious. “Later I’ll be lazy about it.” She giggled and turned around ready to grab the handle door.

 

The blonde sighted and the brunette knew that wasn’t a good sign. “Jo.” She said serious and Josie decided to not get out of there just yet. “Are you going to…are you going to the gates of hell?”

 

Josie just stood there giving her back to her twin, she was not able to look at her. She was not able to say something that could help her choice.

 

“Don’t do it.” The blonde said demanding. “She took you in vulnerable place.”

“Why are you so sure that’s all it is?” Josie asked genuinely and finally turned around waiting for an answer.

 

Lizzie groaned. “Because this is Penelope Park we are talking about.” She said desperately. For Lizzie that was enough but looking at Josie she realized that maybe not this time, so she decided to continue. “She didn’t really care about you back when she broke your heart and she don’t care now.” She frowned in annoyance. “You are falling in her trap again doing that is just a boost for her ego.”

 

Josie found her sister eyes. “You don’t know her Liz.” She said firmly. That was all she could say to help her case, because there’s no way this screams a good idea, but this is about the girl she was still in love with and that had to meant something.

 

Lizzie sighted with resignation when she realized in Josie eyes how determined she was about this. Josie quickly opened the door before she backstep her decision.

 

“Don’t forget to bring ice cream.” Lizzie screamed with a careless tone. Josie stopped one last time before stepping out. “For when you need me to patch your wounds again.” The blond explained.

 

That was a low blow. Lizzie knew it and Josie knew it. It hurt Josie, but then again that was their dynamic. Josie was Lizzie’s punching bag, even when it was Josie who needed something, because it seemed understandable for Lizzie to be mad at Josie’s calls.

 

Josie walked towards the gates of her own heaven, towards the gates of her own hell, depending of which times we recall. She did it as fast as she could, because she couldn’t afford to backdown from this, not this time, not anymore.

 

Her mind filled with confusion knocked the door a little too hard.

 

Just when certain shorter girl whom was the main role of all her happiest and saddest moments opened the door, she realized how bad it was to talk to her without even knowing what she was going to say or what she wanted.

 

“Hope is not here.” The witch said careless.

 

Penelope was about to close the door, but Josie laid a hand on it harshly, stopping her.

 

“I wasn’t looking for Hope.” The raven-haired gave her an inquiring look and moved so Josie could go inside.

“Where she went?” Without waiting a second the brunette rushed into the room.

“I don’t know.” Penelope shrugged and closed the door. “I don’t even know if she has been here, I fell asleep and now you woke me up.”

“I’m sorry for that, I didn’t realize is that late.” The brunette smiled apologetic while staring at the floor.

 

The shorter girl was still sleepy and seemed unwilling to talk.

 

“It is, So…” The witch arched an eyebrow inviting Josie to explain herself.

“I want to apologize.” Josie waited for her ex to say something, but not common in her she was without words. “I realized your friendship with Hope has nothing to do with me.” Josie continued.

“Glad you did.” She tugged the corner of her lips briefly. “Don’t get me wrong I’m glad you apologized, but why are you bringing this now?”

 

That wasn’t the answer Josie expected.

 

Wait.

 

Wrong choice of words

 

That wasn’t the answer Josie wanted, but she decided to continue. Because whether she was indecisive once she makes a choice, she is determined to make it through.

 

“I wasn’t fair with you that day.” You could say it was hard for the brunette saying that. “I can see that now.” 

 

Penelope wasn’t seemed to be slightly interested in what Josie was saying.

 

That made Josie being even more nervous.

 

Penelope took petty from the girl and decide to help her talk. Maybe no matter how it seemed at first this wasn’t a conversation she needed, this was a conversation Josie needed and as always, the raven-haired could give her that.

“Something happened with Lizzie?” She said softly. “How that went Afterall?”

“No, everything its fine with her.” The brunette shook her head. “You were right.” She grinned.

“So, is there anything else you want to talk about?”

“Can we talk about us?” Josie finally blurted out, heart in her hand.

“What about us?” Penelope asked walls fully up and armored. Looking closely at every movement and gesture Josie did.

“I want us to be good.” Josie said looking straight upon Penelope. “Who knows may be friends.” The taller girl waited after those words for something, something she don’t even was sure she wanted.

 

But that was it, Penelope just stared. She didn’t say anything and surely, she didn’t give away any emotion in her face.

 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Josie let go a short nervous laugh.

“What do you want me to say?” The raven-haired tightened her lips in a straight line and shrugged. “I heard you.”

“Don’t you want us to be good?”

“You want us to be good?” Penelope tilted her head back and smiled for herself. “That’s all?”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah, if that’s all you are going to apologized for then.”

“I’m sorry, am I missing something?” Josie frowned.

“Yeah, you are always missing things.” The girl smirked and shook her head. “If that’s all then, we are good, I want to go back to bed and unless you are doing that with me, please suit yourself out.”

“No, we are not.” Josie took a step closer trying to penetrate more. “Maybe I am missing things, but that’s precisely why I am here.” When Penelope stood firmly with their closeness, the brunette continued. “Let’s talk this through. I’m hurt Pen, but I’m here.” She pleads, and that was more that was she has given all these months, but somehow it seemed it didn’t matter, not anymore.

 

She looked to Penelope, begging with her stare.

 

Josie was asking for Penelope to tell her what was wrong, to help her understand and down the line she was trying to reach to the Penelope of their trip, to the Penelope of their relationship.

 

Josie looked into her eyes and see the real Penelope looking back at her, but it was just a second, too short to cling into it.

 

Penelope took her gaze away and closed her eyes preparing herself talk.

 

“Okay, my turn to apologize.” Penelope stretched her neck as she was getting ready for some sort of fight. “I’m sorry if I make things a little confusing for you on the trip, but I was caught up with all that dramatism.” She ended with a straight smile.

“What you mean?” Josie was baffled.

 

One sentence, that’s what it took for Josie to feel like her heart was shattering again.

 

“What I’m saying is that I don’t get why are you still here.” Penelope shrugged with a hurtful frown. “What do you want from this?”

“I don’t know what I want.” Josie answered shyly.

“What a surprise.” Penelope arched her eyebrows.

“Don’t be like that.” The brunette scolded. “I’m here apologizing, and you are just being rude.” At some point in that sentence she fought for her voice not to crack.

“You are here not making sense.” The witch snorted and crossed her arms.

“Didn’t you feel anything?” Josie gave another step closer and touched her arms, as if she was begging to lower her barriers.

 

Penelope looked through her, she could sense everything Josie was feeling. And then hit her, that maybe that was the case around.

 

“Leave Josie.” The shorter girl finally spoke. “You have that face when you are about to kiss me and run away again and I’m not feeling it today.” She scrunched her nose and shrugged.

“So, that’s what your bitterness is about.” Josie smiled with irony while taking some steps backwards. “I’m sorry if I didn’t want to be part of your games anymore.”

“Games? I was putting my heart in the frontline again and you couldn’t care less.” Penelope darted with rage. “But no that’s not even it.” The girl shook her head and laughed.

 

Josie could feel anger coming through her by the second. It bothered how Penelope looked at her with petty of how oblivious she was, but still refused to give her something.

 

“What about you apologized instead?” Josie scowled with her pouty concern resting face

“For what?” The raven-haired shrugged with a little laugh.

“For what? For being an insufferable bitch all these months!”

 

And with that Josie stormed out the room.

 

She couldn’t believe how stupid she was to believe this was a good idea.

 

But if something gave the conversation to her it was, that she and Penelope Park were done.

 

She was walking fast with not direction at all, because clearly, she wasn’t going to her room.

 

She didn’t realize someone was in her way, until the person in front of her had to stopped her from crashing with a hand in her shoulder.

 

“Hey Jo.” Hope smiled until she realized the rage Josie was emanating from her. “What happened?” She asked eyes wide open.

“What happened?” Josie snorted. “I went to apologized like you say, because I thought that maybe you were right, that maybe there was an option right there, but I just embarrassed myself.” The brunette said exalted. “And now I hate myself even more.” She finished tears showing slightly in her eyes.

“I don’t understand.” Hope said confused.

“I told her I wanted us to be good, be friends.” The brunette nodded with an ironic smile. “And she basically just laughed at me.” She shrugged not believing how she thought that was a good idea.

“Jo, I’m so sorry.” The tribrid pulled her in a hug. “I thought…”

 

 Josie let go the embraced abruptly. “You thought you knew what Penelope Park wants?” The brunette snorted. “Welcome to the club.”

 

“We just have a rough weekend, maybe you just caught her…” Hope tried to say bashful.

“Don’t excuse her.” Josie scolded. “You think you know her, but you don’t. This is who she is, one minute she wants you and the other one she just gets bored and ditch you away.” The brunette snorted and shook her head in disbelief. “I don’t even blame you. I blame myself for believing she cares.” Josie started walking away, and suddenly turned around. “Again.” She shouted tears down her face.

 

As Josie walked away, Hope confusion grew. The redhead found herself rushing to the one place she was avoiding all day.

 

Hope stormed into the bedroom finding an unbothered Penelope looking at some books on her desk.

 

“What the hell happened with Josie?” The redhead asks demanding.

“Nothing.” Penelope didn’t even bother to meet Hope’s gaze, but she could feel it burning her through. “It doesn’t matter.” She sighted.

“But It does.” Hope raised her voice and came closer to her roommate. “I jeopardize myself with Josie for you to just decide to be a moron.” She said in disbelief.

 

Penelope turned to Hope and matched her tone. “I don’t have to be all pleasant with her just because she decided to be friends with me now.”

 

Hope retracted her posture and decided to speak more gently. “I thought you wanted her back.” She frowned.

 

The raven-haired knew Hope assumed another state for this conversation, but she couldn’t help going through with hers. “Well, you thought wrong.” Penelope shouted.

 

“What you want then, because I’m pretty sure that won’t happen again.” Hope scolded realizing this was already a harsh conversation.

“I don’t know.” Penelope said trying to shake off Hope, but the redhead seemed unwilling to drop the topic. “Why are you doing this anyway it’s not like you have something to gain over here.”

“I don’t have to gain anything. I just want to help you out.”

“You ain’t doing it.” Penelope seemed a grenade ready to explode. “There’s no point into getting back with her, because it would be more of the same.” She said jaw clenched.

 

Hope could sense her friend was holding something back, but she didn’t know how to approach.

 

“She wasn’t asking for you two to come back right away.” Hope said anxious trying to reason with her. “It was more like a step in between.” She added softly.

 

Penelope closed her eyes and exhaled. “We can’t just have steps in between. We were never just friends.” She ends with a straight smile and sat on her bed.

 

Looking that Penelope calmed down, Hope sat beside her. “I understand.” She rubs her friend back. “But it doesn’t’ have to be love or hate.”

 

It’s easy to offer a solution when you don’t know how deep the wound is and it bothered Penelope for Hope to think this was that easy. That she was just being a random moron.

 

“I don’t think you do Hope. I think you are just trying to fix my problems to avoid yours. At first I let you because I thought it could make you feel better about yourself, but now you are just being annoying and is not like you can help because you don’t know what is to lose someone you love.” Penelope darted.

“Wow, you did say that.” Hope frowned and tilted her head.

 

Penelope didn’t need to take a glance on Hope to know what she just did, but she did it either way.

 

“Hope.” The raven-haired closed her eyes tightly for few seconds. “I’m sorry.” Penelope shook her head. “I don’t mean that.” She laid her hand on Hope’s

 

The redhead stood the second she felt Penelope’s hand on hers, the raven-haired following. “But I think you did.” Hope said with a cracked voice. “You know? Funny thing, I just thought that maybe If I helped you winning back Josie perhaps, you’ll stopped being bitter about your life.” The tribrid rushed to the door, but just before stepping out she turned one last time. “Penelope, I might haven’t been with anyone, but I do know what is to love and lost way better than you.”

 

All after that was just the sound of a closing door.

 

“Fuck!” Penelope groaned and turned towards her desk throwing a few books.

 

She kneeled in front of one in particular: red, pretty handwriting on top, half a sticker. She looked at it for few seconds and then grabbed it.

 

Penelope didn’t know how she was in this very position.

 

She hated the world and she hated herself.

 

She felt either it was the whole world against her or she against the whole world.

 

And now she just made sure to be alone on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos it means a lot
> 
> I need validation, we all know that
> 
> @QuienFuese go follow, most my mutuals are not legacies related :(
> 
> Show some love


	13. Author's Note

Hello, hope everyone is living their best life

This is to make things clear because I don't want anyone to feel fool or whatever and apparently people don't read notes.

This is kind of a love triangle story and that's why both relationships are tagged. angst vs slowburn you know?

From the beginning I've said i didn't know where this is going and that's why I'm always telling you guys to comment and reach out, because your thoughts influence the course.

So, I can't promise your endgame. If that bothers you feel free to stop reading. But as this is just for enjoyment, I don't need to read rude comments so if many of you think I masquerade the story, you can say so and i can give it a nice ending next chapter.

so speak now :) here or i opened a cc, its pinned @QuienFuese (twitter)


End file.
